What's Left of Us
by DandylionFields
Summary: CardverseAU! The reunion of the lovers was predicted to be heartbreaking- but that's only the beginning of the turbelence when new enemies and old promises and unknown trysts and murder come back to haunt us. RusAme main- more couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Another Cardverse AU story C: This time it's RusAme, sprinkled with past FrUK/ PruAme/ PruCan/ AusHun/ "RusHun" for now.

* * *

If there was one thing Alfred F. Jones despised, it was the idea of loneliness.

Some relished in the personal space and ability to grow to be their own person. They utilized the freedom to spread their metaphorical wings, and while that had always been appealing, it was hard for the future monarch to just accept it.

The future King of Spades readjusted his ascot and smirked as the one cowlick remained defying gravity even with all the hair slick the maids had slathered on his head. He rubbed his eyes out of fatigue and grabbed his bag. He bolted down the halls of his parents' castle, hesitating as he passed by the Queen's chambers. He wanted to say goodbye to his dad, Queen Arthur of Spades, but knew that he was probably discussing legal matters again over the tension with some other Kingdom. Some of t he servants gave the 14-year old pitiful glances, and insisted he get going to the carriage.

The cooks and some of the maids in the foyer gave the young prince hugs and cookies as they waited for the coach to arrive. Today would be Alfred's departure to the neutral Diamonds Kingdom, sent by the King's insistence for education in monarchy. Alfred had been reluctant when his father and dad had brought up the news because somewhere deep down, Alfred knew they were hiding something. But like the child-of-the-royals he was, he went, because he knew it was for his safety. At the same time though, that worried him. What would become of his future inheritance, the kingdom, when he got back?

He was going as a future Ambassador, and not future King of Spades. An alias they told Alfred was necessary for acceptance at the public school.

For the next 2 years, the only thing that would prove he belonged on throne was the Spade-shaped marking behind his ear. And he was smart enough that when the Queen had packed a bottle of makeup in his bag the week before, even that was to be hidden.

And he was going alone.

* * *

The King of Clubs never had much patience for those his senior. Alright, so some he could deal with, but others like the tool in front of him were just flat out annoying. He rolled his staff between his fingers and continued to give the King of Diamonds a chilling expression.

Finally, the dramatic monarch of Diamonds got the message and decided to cede the day's meeting. The King of Clubs would be in the kingdom for a few more weeks to lay out a strategic defence system, and Francis felt it better than to get on the young King's bad side. He offered Ivan a new bottle of wine that had been concocted in his Kingdom and got his people to bring his guest to the East Wing of the castle, where all the VIP lodgings were located.

When he was finally left alone, Ivan stripped off his heavy coat and crown, and set his staff under the four-poster bed. From his knowledge, at the moment, the only others in the wing were some scholars coming to learn at some of Diamonds' best schools. They were children of nobles and wealthy landowners that invested heavily in the Diamond wine industry. The 22-year old looked out the window, and noticed it was rather late out.

It was a perfect time for walking out and getting some thoughts out. He was never one to sleep peacefully without clearing his head.

The King of Clubs expected the plethora of security guards in the building, but they mainly kept to themselves. Ivan liked this- he didn't always appreciate being hassled with because of the crown on his head. It was nice to be treated respectfully, but people could do that without suffocating him. He knew that he wasn't the most approachable person in public either, but-

"You got scared, too?" a surprised voice piped. Ivan's head whipped back. Where did that come from?

"Over here," a monotonous voice directed, and this time Ivan turned his body to see one of the guards standing stoically beside a teenager hovering over a large book.

"Hi!" the young teenager waved, a set of teeth showing. They were definitely not perfect, but straight and white enough to appear luminescent in the night's lighting. A mop of disheveled blond hair paired with wide (blue? Ivan guessed) eyes lit up as Ivan approached the duo. It looked as if the guard had been trying to ignore the boy, but still kept an eye out. Given the boy was in the area, Ivan easily guessed he was one of the 'prodigy' scholars attending school in the Kingdom.

"It's rather late for such a young boy," Ivan said, crouching down beside the boy was sitting against a post. The guard guffawed.

"I've been doing this the past 3 days," the boy said proudly, in unison with the guard gruffing "He's been doing this for the past 3 days."

"Why?"

"I can't really…"

Ivan could tell there was something the boy did not want to admit, and the way his cheeks blushed Ivan guessed the secret was along the lines of a fear of something.

"Promise you won't laugh!"

"I promise."

"You have to promise, and cross your heart and swear yourself to the sky!"

"I am Ivan. I promise and cross my heart and swear myself, Ivan, to the sky," the King of Clubs chuckled. Oh, this boy was funny.

"Oh, I'm Alfred by the way…I guess since you promised…" Alfred hesitated, looking up at the guard. The latter simply rolled his eyes and answered on Alfred's behalf.

"He's the youngest of his bunch, and can't sleep alone."

Ivan couldn't contain himself as he burst out laughing at the secret. This boy in front of him, Alfred, couldn't possibly be younger than 13- AND HE WAS AFRAID of something as juvenile as sleeping alone?

It took a while before he noticed a book drop, an exasperated sigh from the older man, and footsteps running that Ivan knew he had messed up.

Oh crap, he had laughed.

* * *

"Wait!" Ivan whispered loudly down the halls. He saw the boy dart down the halls, and finally when the boy paused to consider his next move did Ivan grab him by his arms.

"OW!" Alfred yelped, prompting Ivan to cover his mouth. It was late, and people were sleeping!

"Let me apologize!"

"You're being a bully! I'm going!"

But under Ivan's grip, that was kind of not happening.

"I apologize!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you accept my apology?"

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! AND YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!" Alfred protested.

The King of Clubs really didn't want to resort to this. He hoisted the shorter boy up, and tossed him over his shoulder. Despite the curses and screaming, Ivan stopped his steps when he reached the front of his room.

"I will let you down if you let me apologize. I am a good person…"

"I want to go home." Alfred whispered.

"I am sorry I made you feel bad…" Ivan replied. While he couldn't test himself with adults, he did have a soft spot for those that made the attempt to talk to him. He felt guilty, he did, and his so-called walk to clear his head had been completely disrupted, and now his head was clogged with feeling bad about laughing at Alfred's reason for being up late. He finally grabbed the boy under his arms and set him down.

Alfred wasn't entirely shorter than Ivan, and the King could easily estimate that after puberty, Alfred would probably grow to be close to Ivan's own height. His blue eyes were slightly red from tears and his face flushed, and Ivan found the sight kind of endearing.

"Alfred, I am sorry for laughing at you."

"And breaking your promise, which you made like three seconds before!" Alfred growled, crossing his arms.

"That too."

The blond's face softened and he nodded slowly. "My dad said I could never be mad at someone…he said everyone deserved a second chance. But only a second chance."

Ivan nodded. "Well, I am at my room now. You should probably be heading off, don't you think?"

Alfred froze. Ivan quirked his eyebrows.

"…Do you not sleep?"

The shorter boy twiddled his fingers and rocked on his feet. "…Well…see…I always read back there and when I fall asleep the guy just brings me to my room…I can't-"

It sounded as it tears were going to welled up again. Ivan sighed.

"I really can't sleep alone. This place is too new. I need someone by my side to just be there until I fall asleep…" Alfred mumbled.

Ivan looked at the boy. Alfred blinked a few times in return.

"If you are nuisance, I will throw your weak body out of my room without hesitation."

"You're offering to stand and wait till I fall asleep?" Alfred gasped. No one he had met yet had offered that. He had sort of persuaded the guard with some money…

Ivan kneaded his temples. He didn't know why he felt the need to please the boy, but before he knew words he wished to take back were drawn out. "If you so wish. It's the least I can do for ruining your night." _You'll be ruining mine in return, but nevertheless…_

"COOL!"

"JUST TONIGHT." Ivan said sternly.

* * *

It had not been _just tonight._

For the weeks that Ivan remained in the Diamond Kingdom, he found that he grew intrigued by this Alfred Jones.

They spent their nights talking out their thoughts, and in the process admitted their personal biography. Alfred had nearly fainted when he learned that Ivan was the King of Clubs (and he'd almost admitted his true nature). Ivan learned that Alfred's dad had once been a big acquaintance with King of Diamonds, and had sent Alfred alone to learn about the kingdom. The two souls found that they were stubborn as stubborn could be when weaknesses and fears were overlooked.

What scared Ivan a bit was how young Alfred truly was. He was fourteen, almost a decade younger than Ivan himself. In the beginning, Ivan overlooked the growing attraction, but it was when the month ended that Ivan realized he had made a friend he hoped to keep.

And with all his heart, would keep.

The sent letter frequently, because there was never a visit to be had in the first year of the long distance friendship. Alfred hadn't made a single friend he was as close to in his schooling, and kept the friendship a secret. He still wrote to his parents, but he mentioned 'friends' as a grouping, rather than writing out names. Part of that was to keep his parents from possibly getting background checks on his friends, and he knew that it was never good to be close with high-ranking people so young…And he could guess that the King of Clubs was pretty high ranking.

Eventually, Alfred turned fifteen, and Ivan 23 respectively. Their letters somewhat stalled, and both parties questioned the reasoning. For Ivan, it was the looming war that his advisors were getting him ready for. It was the only thing that Ivan kept from Alfred because the bright ball of sunshine that Alfred was would probably fret and worry about all the poor people. But Ivan knew he was a Diamonds boy, and wouldn't be affected by the surprise attack on that over-boast of a Kingdom in Spades.

Meanwhile, Alfred was slowly growing into everything around him. His body was morphing, and along came the mess of hormones and personal questioning. His parents were sending over people to see how he was doing, and bringing in private tutors instead of allowing him to go to the Diamond Academy daily. It was as if he was being more protected by something, and Alfred just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He wrote when he could to Ivan, but then more than in the latter part of the year poured in, like court appearances and meeting nobles. He didn't want to bore Ivan to death with such things.

On the King of Diamond's 35th birthday, just a few days after Alfred's own (he was now 16), nobles from all over were invited for the extravagant dinner. Alfred had hoped that his parents would make an arrival, but that would not be the case due to problems in the market.

Alfred found he wasn't too disappointed when Ivan's latest letter had arrived, because by then he couldn't deny what he felt.

The longing, the adoration…

Alfred sighed, because part of him realized Ivan had stopped any loneliness he would have undoubtedly faced without the latter.

* * *

"You will make a fine ambassador, darling," the Queen of Diamonds cooed, patting Alfred's arm. In two years, Alfred's height had shot up, and he now stood several inched above the Queen, rather than at equal height. "Have a fine night, Alfred."

"You, too," Alfred cheered, raising his glass.

It was still early in the evening, and dinner had yet to be served. Many guests from Spades and Hearts, the closer Kingdoms, and arrived and they were all spreading their cheer to the King of Diamonds. Alfred was feeling a bit nervous, and slightly giddy (more so than he had hoped), and he continued to play with his blue waistcoat. He hadn't been so keen on the stuffy attire, but he had to admit he looked pretty good in it. When was Ivan going to-

"You're still under 18, aren't you, Alfred?" a familiar voice laughed behind him. Alfred's eyes shot up and he turned around to see the same jerk who had laughed at him two years ago.

"You're here, you bastard," Alfred smiled. "And I can take wine, perfectly."

"I don't know, you seem kind of weak with alcohol." Ivan retorted. "Still, it's really nice to see you."

As predicted, Alfred had grown. And he'd grown a lot.

His hair was styled more appropriately, and his smile seemed bigger. Baby fat was lost, revealing high cheekbones and some sideburns. He was still shorter than Ivan, but now only about 2 inches or so, instead of 6 or 7. If anything, Alfred just got better with age.

And that made Ivan slightly wary about he approached him.

"Shouldn't you be wishing Franny happy birthday or something?" Alfred asked.

"I left the present at the door. Who cares?" Ivan shrugged. "I came here especially for you."

His cheeked flushed when the comment came out, and Ivan definitely didn't miss it. The pink tint in his otherwise tan skin made Alfred seem even cuter to Ivan than he would have liked to admit.

"C-c-cool…" Alfred said shakily. He was now finding it really hard to keep his confession tight lipped.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, nudging his _friend._

"I missed you, that's all. It's not the same with letters."

Ivan paused, and the King felt the need to push his limits. "I am actually going to be staying for a while longer. Too much stress in my own kingdom…" it was true. His military was just making the final tests before they invaded Spades. Ivan purposely seeing Alfred also allowed him to steer clear of the Spadian nobles.

"Really? That's awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, his face freezing when he realized he sounded overexcited.

"I enjoy your company, Alfred. I do."

"T-that's cool, because I like you."

"I like you, too," Ivan agreed. He was still pushing. The King of Clubs knew body language, and he could tell how nervous the teenager was. But Ivan wasn't going to make this easy. Nuh-uh.

"..You're looking at me funny…Ivan…"

"I think there is something you are wanting to tell me."

"N-n-no! I just m-missed you, big guy."

"Alfred."

The two stopped when the noticed how far they'd walked. In fact, they ended up near the outside garden of the East Wing, close to where Ivan had lodged at two years ago,

The King of Clubs couldn't take it. He looked down at the shorter man and stared at him intently.

Despite how dense he could be, Alfred's mind whizzed because the look that Ivan was giving him scared him. But at the same time, his heart raced, and his mind whirled.

"…Ivan…" Alfred squeaked. Ivan smiled, bringing Alfred's chin up.

Two pairs of lips met in the middle, and even though Alfred's birthday had passed already, and the two were supposed to be celebrating Francis's, at that moment, Alfred felt he had everything.

* * *

This time, when the two knew they would be apart for a while, Alfred knew he had to be left with something strong. Ivan had warned him that the next few months would be tough on Ivan with his government. He warned that letters would be less frequent, and that only furthered Alfred's decision on the last night.

To say Ivan was completely shell-shocked was an understatement, as Alfred revealed himself to his new lover when Ivan walked into his room after meeting with Francis. He nodded that he was giving Ivan complete consent and that his love was strong. At that moment, Ivan knew nothing was more beautiful than his Alfred.

For the younger of the two, it was an experience of nervousness and want. He wanted to make sure the two had as much of each other to last the next few months. He was scared, but he trusted Ivan with all his heart.

As Alfred screamed out his lover's name, Ivan knew that no one could ever hold his heart the way Alfred did. The only way he would truly be happy from now on was if Alfred reciprocated his love.

When they curled up against each other, Ivan wrapped his arms protectively around Alfred's body, peppering him with kisses.

"I love you…Alfred."

"…"

The silence scared Ivan. He looked down at his lover with a hurt expression.

"…Oh, no, Ivan, don't give me that look…" Alfred laughed. He was still tired, but he shifted to lean on on his elbow. "I love you baby…Know that…I'm just scared of what will happen…"

Ivan nodded, and hugged Alfred closer to him.

"I promise, and cross my heart and swear to the skies that I, Ivan, King of Clubs, will do everything in my power to protect you. I will never hurt you, and we will be together. I love you."

Alfred smiled to himself, and kissed his lover affectionately. He knew that sooner or later September would roll around, and he'd go back to his parents' kingdom. Maybe he was finally free of living in Diamonds could he admit his true identity. Alfred felt bad about lying to Ivan about who he was, but he knew his parents had created the alias for a reason. If he followed the rules, and arrived back home in Spades without a tarnished record, it would probably be leeway for Alfred to admit his attachment to the other monarch. He would be over the moon if his parents' accepted it.

* * *

When Ivan left the following morning, Alfred received a letter that told him to not return home as expected in September. The note was written rather messily, and he knew that his dad only did that when things were serious. It did not say when to return, but when Alfred had showed the letter to Francis, the latter simply told Alfred to do as told, and rushed out the room.

Four days later, the Kingdom of Clubs invaded the Kingdom of Spades.

For the next three years, blood of his people was shed, and inevitably defeated. His parents were publicly executed, or so he heard from the nearby men. Alfred remained in hiding at nearby lost communities in between Spades and Diamonds. He had money and valuables he occasionally sold to live under the shadows. He watched from afar what his parents had kept him away from. His heart clenched every time he realized who had ruined his home.

When the King of Clubs arrived at Diamonds days after the execution of the King and Queen of Spades, and the Treaty to cede the land to Clubs territory, in hopes to see his lover, he found that Alfred F. Jones had fled the castle.

No one had seen him since.

The only thing he got from Francis was a grave look, and word that he had left on the day of the Invasion on Spades.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This story actually had interest o_o Huh.

Warning ahead: a bit of PruAme

* * *

Set: Five Years after Official Invasion of Spades. Alfred will be almost exactly 21, and Ivan almost 30 (29 in this year, but it's coming to an end). My math is bad - but you get the idea :I

* * *

Indisputably, the Kingdom of Clubs was the now most powerful Suit in the Deck. There could have never been room for two 'second-bests', so one had to fall.

In this case, the Kingdom of Spades had to cease to exist.

Ivan Braginski was quite possibly the youngest ruler of his Kingdom. Many generations of forefathers had never reigned at such a young age, and that raised questions about his ability to lead. But Ivan was his father's son. He grew up with ambition, and greed, goals and steps to succeed. Ivan would never allow anything he found unpleasant to continue to stand. No, Ivan would burn and slaughter, and do whatever it took to get something his way.

When he was only months away from turning 24, he had led a world-class military against one of the Deck's most decorated Suits, Spades. He hated their monarchy, their government and how they always stuck their nose in the petty Spadian air. At the time of his conquest, aside from the possibility of defeat, King Ivan had nothing to lose. He otherwise had all a man such as himself could want.

He had an amazing expanse of land, fit for farming and full of natural resources. It strengthened his economy in many ways that other import-dependent Kingdoms could not. Also, the Kingdom of Clubs had continuing relations with the Kingdom of Diamonds, the latter promising an act of neutrality in exchange for defense if attacked. This benefited Clubs much more than it did Diamonds because Diamonds was the only other possible fighting force capable of damaging Clubs, and they rarely got attacked anyway.

But what he possessed that was worth so much more all the gold in the Deck was the young Hearts scholar who had befriended him, given him sympathy and care…

And loved him.

Alfred was warm, was bright and Ivan had spent years on the battlefield only to hope to come home to a lover that was enraptured with his strength and will. He wanted his victory to show Alfred that Ivan could protect the younger one, and would keep him happy and be the other half that Ivan so desperately wanted.

It was Alfred whose blue eyes should have welled up when Ivan got down on one knee. It was supposed to Alfred whose nectar-sweet moans should have filled Ivan's ears as the two became one after the wedding on the King's bed.

It was supposed to Alfred who would become Ivan's Queen.

* * *

From birth in one of the smaller villages in Clubs, she was claimed to have been a blessed to be a powerful woman, strong as any feared warmonger, but as beautiful as a delicate orchid. She was blend of taking no-nonsense from anyone that challenged her, but she was also one of the most romantic ladies in her village. As a child, Elizabeta was constantly fighting her mother's attempt to learn her place as a domestic wife, and future mother and, well, _fighting. _It was no secret that she defied the norms, but kept tradition in her heart. She was an intellect and an optimist, but she had never thought such news would ever come into effect.

The two men, in their official-looking regalia had knocked once on her father's door, and when she had so kindly answered, it only lightened the faces of the formers. They came with scrolls of ink, and stamps from Parliament warranting that she was supposed to get into the carriage with these men by law. Her mother had been nearly struck with fear that her 20-year old daughter had in some way offended a member of the nobles, but she was then silenced by a separate scroll that was given to her husband. Elizabeta thought to give the men a good what-for, but also hoped to see what awaited her away from her village and to the capital of the Kingdom.

So she boarded the carriage without hesitation.

And looking back, Elizabeta was not so sure if that had been a good idea.

They grabbed her body and ordered maids to prepare her hair and fix her attire. They made her silent through everything and kept her looking lively and still young. Sometimes Elizabeta heard the women murmur how she was _totally not a virgin,_ but that was preposterous! Be it that Elizabeta tended to act a bit outlandish, and was almost as shy as a lunatic, but she had always kept herself her marriage.

When the thought slithered in her mind, it was then that she realized what was to happen.

The King of Clubs, a lunatic to Elizabeta in his own right, was about to turn 30 this year. By now, most of the past monarchs had been wed and littered with beautiful heirs. But she knew that their current king was young when he inherited the throne, yet managed to conquer a neighbouring Kingdom in a few years. Still, Clubs had tradition as every place did. The age of thirty marked the oldest age for any un-wed monarch to claim a Queen.

Rarely had the title "Queen of Clubs" been some sort of prize to some lively person who had somehow made the King fall in love with her. No, it was about fertility, political connections, wealth or genetics. Elizabeta gasped as her feet (one of her insecurities from her like of barefooted garden work) were jammed into tiny shoes with thin heels.

What did Elizabeta have that could have drawn the attention of the King? From what she had heard, he was an introvert, insane and power-hungry. She had never even met the King.

Even if she could have beaten everyone that touched her to pulp, she refrained as she didn't need to be sent to prison in the Kingdom's capital. Elizabeta breathed quietly as she followed one of the maids down the hall, and through a regal-looking door. She bowed alongside the maid in front of a group of men.

It was then that she realized that she had not been chosen by the King.

No, his government had chosen _her._

* * *

"Your Majesty," the King of Diamonds bowed, rising almost immediately. The familiar metaphorical bitter taste was still in his mouth as he greeted his fellow monarch with his manners. Ivan nodded appreciatively, and gestured for his ally to take a seat in front of hm. It was clear that the King of Clubs did not notice the stoic and colder aura from the King of Diamonds.

Ivan had invited Francis over in hopes for his support for the proposed military base for the Kingdom of Clubs. It would be a costly venture, but for some reason Ivan was pushing his government that it was necessary. Francis had of course come to travel such lengths to see what his main military ally had hoped to see in the future, but at the same time wish he had sent his ambassador. Of all times of the year, he really did not want to see the _almighty _King of Clubs.

"Good graces, Francis. Thank you for joining me."

"Oh, Ivan, we are, how do you say, comrades? It was my pleasure." Francis said, his words slightly clipped. Still, this bypassed Ivan's mind as the latter began uncorking a bottle of vodka and another for wine. The smooth drink flowed down into glasses, and Ivan beamed as he slid the wine glass toward Francis.

"Drink up, comrade." Ivan said.

The King of Diamonds painted on a fake smile and took a sip. "So, do tell, mon ami, what new venture has your government come up with? I am all ears for you, after all, you've kept our kingdom peaceful and whole as you promised."

"It's nothing, really. We've been having some trouble with the New Colonial Land near your Kingdom. There have been protests and disagreements and uprisings over the land and all that pathetic junk. We have been having ideas to put up a military base, and clear the castle ruins and get rid of what used to be. We have been short of funds after war, but surely you understand, da?"

Francis sucked in his cheeks as everything was explained.

The New Colonial Land had been a tight issue between former Spade-supporters. While the farmland was still recovering from fires and poisonous chemicals, it was said that there had still been pockets of stubborn communities littered away from the townspeople. The Kingdom of Clubs had allowed for such occurrence as they couldn't locate all of the groups without possibly entering unchartered territory. Still, they had defeated everything that mattered that belonged to Spades to bury it stale into the ground.

Ivan's main purpose was to make it vanish into thin air. He cared for _absolutely nothing Spadian._

And that was why he had almost immediately approved the proposal for the first Clubs building in their conquered territory.

The King of Diamonds raised a finger. "Uh, oh, oh, my…You certainly are not wasting any time, are you, Ivan?" Francis chuckled nervously, trying to mask his inner boiling rage.

"The land has been of almost no use, save for a few more farming plots. It might as well be used for a something, don't you agree? After all, I conquered it."

_Yes, who could forget that?_

"I will definitely…get my people to review the proposal…You understand that I had been completely neutral during the Invasion...Oh, half a decade ago…but this, uh, this would involve some monetary backing, I assume?" Francis stammered. His eyes shut tightly as he contemplated how to continue to even THINK about this without completely back-lashing at the more powerful King. This insolent little child-

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

The two allied monarch craned their necks to see one of the nobles on the Clubs' Parliament freeze as he realized the situation in front of him. Ivan had not been discussing matters with Francis in his private office, and to the rest of the house, it appeared to be a jovial visit in the dining room. Still, with stacks of paper in hand, and good vodka on the table, the noble's face turned red.

"Oh. Hello, can I help you?" Ivan asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

The noble thought for a brief second before deciding that with the King of Diamonds in presence, at least the chance of public scolding was lessened.

"I apologize again, your Majesty…however, the House and I would like to congratulate you."

Ivan blinked, his patience being tested. Francis on the other hand was quite delighted in the pause of the conversation with the Clubs monarch.

"You came here to bother me to congratulate me? Is someone dying, or getting married?" Ivan snapped.

"Well, yes, your Majesty…the latt-"

"If that Toris fellow thinks he even has the smallest of chances with the Princess, I am sure he is mistaken."

"No, no, my King…Your sister is not to be wed…Why, in due time, you are!" the noble cheered, his hopes of getting his King excited faltering as his monarch's purple eyes narrowed.

"You repeat that sentence again, sir. I seem to have been mistaken for words that came out of your mouth."

"You are to turn thirty soon. As your great-great-great-grandfather made law, you are to be wed by then, and if possible have a child already born. To celebrate the second anniversary of the Fall of Spades, we decided to personally find a suitable bride for you."

Francis craned his neck even closer when the words 'wed' and 'bride' were heard. He poured himself some more wine and thanks the skies again for his save break.

"Miss Herdvary, please walk up to your Majesty, and bow appropriately."

On cue, a woman, of about 5'6'' stature, walked out slowly. Ivan had never seen this woman, and his blood and heart pumped as the brunette eyed the King warily. Ivan could tell almost immediately- this was a woman of defiance, to be Queen of power.

…But she would not be _Ivan's _Queen. That role was reserved for the one that truly earned it via love in Ivan's books.

"Get that broad out of my sight. Francis, I was saying-"

"Your Majesty! It is law that you wed!"

"And I am inclined to marry the easiest woman you find? That is a disgrace to my forefather's wishes." Ivan growled. If that woman in the pretty dress so much as assumed she would bear the title 'Queen of Clubs', or even receive so much as genuine attention for the King of Clubs himself, she was terribly mistaken.

The brunette blinked then stepped in front of the noble.

"Excuse _me,_ your Majesty, but I am right here!"

"Yes, I see you." The King rolled his eyes. Francis had half a mind to just dart away right there and then…but he had other intentions to stay.

"My name is Elizabeta! I am not some random _easy _woman you so called me! I was asked here by your government to meet you! I may look like a flower, but I have thorns and can utilize a sword remarkably. I don't know why they chose me, but the fact is I chose to leave home to meet you, your ungrateful Majesty!"

The noble shook his head in his hand. This was not going to end well.

Ivan turned to Francis with an apologetic face. "I am sorry for all of this. I cannot finish our meeting." His voice was shaking slightly, but it was picked up by the King of Diamonds.

Ivan turned to Elizabeta with cold eyes. "You have travelled here to meet you, and you have met me. I am sure you will want to run back home now."

Unexpectedly, Elizabeta stomped her foot. "I would make a lovely Queen." Elizabeta's claim was accompanied by a sharp stomp of her foot, somewhat childish, but used as a tactic to hide the fact she was trying to convince herself. Just seconds ago, she was absolutely disgusted with the idea of marrying such a person.

"Is that so? Well, you are pretty, and you seem headstrong, but that means nothing. You think being a Queen is a fairy tale? I _own _you, you are essentially my property. I don't love you, nor do I think I ever will. To be married to me would be do succumb to my every _will._ Could you live like that? I don't think so."

"I bet you all the farmland in the Deck that I could. I don't lose, your Majesty."

Francis poured himself some more wine.

Ivan really could not deal with this right now. His GOVERNMENT had felt it was time for Ivan to choose a Queen? And it was JUST now springing to him.

He could not make this woman his Queen. He could not. Despite the odds, there was hope for final happiness for Ivan, which was why the post for Queen needed to be left open…

At least for a bit longer…Ivan prayed.

"I have reigned remarkably without a consort at my side. Since you have travelled so far, as you say, you may accommodate yourself in the Guest Wing. If you think you can prove a worthy Queen, stay for a while and show to the Kingdom what a good _fiancée _you would make." Ivan snapped. He stomped out of the room within seconds.

Elizabeta and the noble exchanged unsure glances at each other before Francis got up.

"I am sorry for being present during an internal dispute…still, could you tell your Majesty that I will send an ambassador to the castle in a week?"

* * *

"Arthur…mon cheri…if you're out there, as always…Je t'aime."

* * *

"Could you get this privately delivered to the military base in Vines?" Francis whispered.

The young servant's eyes widened. "My..my king…military base? Aren't we a neutral-"

"Please just pass this along to the Jack. He will know what to do with it. Do not mention this to anyone, oui?"

The boy nodded fervently.

* * *

Alfred hummed to himself as he emptied his arms from his daily collection of firewood. Despite the weather starting to tumble down to the end of autumn and beginning of standard winter, he was trying to feel optimistic. Gilbert was supposed to drop by with his monthly supplies sent secretly from his benefactor...

The man that should have been his Father.

He began tossing some of the better sticks into the feeble fireplace, and sat on the small excuse for a loveseat, burying himself in the blanket.

Alfred hadn't even heard the door crack open and his _friend _walk in, and drop some boxes at the doorstep. It was only when he felt those thin fingers grab his waist and pull him close that Alfred squeaked.

It wasn't supposed to be like this- it wasn't supposed to be Gilbert.

But at the moment when it had begun, there was no turning back.

Everyone knew he had run, and run far away. He had seen the Spadian crops burnt to ashes, seen chemicals been littered and sprinkled to make the land unusable. It was disgusting, and crushing...

_and in Alfred's case, heartbreaking._

But then it got to the point of life or death, and he wasn't raised to support himself in the woods- He was raised to support a great Kingdom, and he should have been great alongside it.

Until that Kingdom had been brutally devastated by the balance of power.

Until the one who swore himself to broke his promise...All whilst being kept in the dark as to who Alfred was. Alfred didn't know whether to blame himself.

"There's actually something very important in there, darling. A letter from the King-o."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: yes, Gilbert knows of Alfred's true identity.

* * *

Quiet trumpets were heard as a smaller-than-usual carriage pulled up at the Diamond Castle's gates. Gilbert motioned for Alfred to remain quiet, and then poked his head out through the window and presented his wrist marking. The unruly and irrational man was still the Deck's Chosen One, as one of the 2 possible Jokers. Alfred's head turned to the side a bit to see the guards reluctantly abide by the Joker's wishes and smirked.

At many points in his childhood, Alfred had executed the same right, flashing his birthmark to get his servants to do as he pleased. Usually, this would all back to his dad, but it was still fun. The forgotten Prince sighed to himself, and turned his attention back to the letter on his lap.

In no way was Alfred illiterate, despite what many had said due to his distaste for sitting still and getting history drilled into his royal noggin. He actually quite liked reading and writing, a trait he undoubtedly inherited from his dad, the former Queen of Spades. Throughout many of lessons of poetry, he had learnt that people often incorporated sly messages below the words. And Alfred was bigoted enough to believe he understood those underlying messages.

But the short and snappy message that the King of Diamonds had scribbled onto the paper made no sense. It simply demanded that Alfred abandon his temporary home in one of Diamonds's old military bases. Gilbert had looked completely caught-off guard, but he had to be Joker and the King of Diamonds's best friend first, and Alfred's correspondence and occasional lover second.

There was no reason, or any room for prank. There was no supporting information or secret codes, which Francis often sent to give him update on news. Alfred knew that that was only necessary in case the letter fell out of appropriate hands and alerted goddamn Clubs that the Diamonds had not completely dismantled their military bases and that a certain Prince wash hiding out in out…

And so after a final whine of immaturity, the 21-year old packed up any trace of former civilization from the small building and ordered Gilbert to load up a carriage due to Diamonds.

"We're going through the stables, Alfred," Gilbert whispered. "I had the coach redirect us cuz Franny wants you in without causing too much of a commotion."

"That's fine. I know this place by heart." Alfred chuckled mirthlessly. "You sure you don't know why we're here…I mean, it's not just the Court life, but also…you _know _what time of the year we're at."

Gilbert felt bad for the boy, because it had taken some coercion for the boy to leave his state of isolation.

"While you're here, go to the gardens where the old building for temporary students or nobles used to lodge at…behind the rose bush."

* * *

It wasn't that Alfred had grown any taller, but the way he held himself now that told Francis what kind of man the former Prince had become. His baby fat was practically non-existent, and his posture seemed straighter than it had three years ago- the last time the King had made direct contact with the Prince. Alfred dusted off the sleeves of his brown overcoat, and from Francis's view he could see that Gilbert had decided to accompany the Alfred.

There was something off though, Francis observed as Alfred and Gilbert waved the carriages off. The Joker nudged the younger male, and leaned into his ear to whisper something. Alfred rolled his eyes and punched Gilbert in a way that signalled a more intimate relation. Francis had never heard anything about anything happening between the two of them, but from the playful banter that could be seen from Francis's position; the King of Diamonds chose to assume the most scandalous: The Deck's Joker Involved with the Forgotten Prince.

The King of Diamonds pushed his hair behind his shoulder and neutralized his composure. He fiddled with the papers in his hands and crossed (and uncrossed) his legs. Alfred eventually spotted the monarch, and bolted ahead of Gilbert to greet his current benefactor.

"_Your Majesty,_" Alfred greeted, his voice pitched an octave higher. He curtsied out of jest, and then got right back up to wait for Gilbert. When the more slender man arrived, slightly catching his breath, Francis gestured to the stone bench adjacent to himself and then gave his best friend a knowing nod.

"I must say, when I had sent the letter your way, I was afraid you'd neglect the importance of my penmanship," Francis chuckled. He flipped his papers absentmindedly again.

Alfred scratched the back of his neck, "I couldn't really read anything that signed that the letter was a joke…And Gilbert said it was important too, so…"

"It very much is, Alfred. Thank you for coming on such rushed notice."

"Well?"

The King craned his neck and pursed his lips, then without a look back, thrust the papers at the prince. Alfred gave Francis a doubting look and started to read the papers from the beginning. Gilbert could tell from the changing expressions plastered on Alfred's face that something shocking had just happened. Francis chose the moment to look away, almost sure of Alfred's reaction.

But it didn't come.

"…I don't get it, Francis…"

"It's simple- I just need you to agree," the King of Diamonds said, his voice almost wavering. "If you agree to everything, then we can begin to clean out the old base. After all, our treasury has been wondering why my miscellaneous funds have been increasing. Now we can simply make your allowance a wage of sorts."

"It says Ambassador to _goddamn Clubs._ You _know _how I feel about _Clubs, your Majesty._"

"Well, under the current circumstances you are either a Clubs citizen or a Diamonds. You choose your allegiance, I'm afraid."

The Joker watched as his (significant other? Lover?)'s face twisted into a sort of grimace. Gilbert leaned over and gently snatched the paper from Alfred's grip, ignoring the "hey!"from the blondes. Gilbert's eyes skimmed over the document quickly, eyes widening at the request- all written in what was undoubtedly Francis's handwriting. Alfred was being asked to be the next medium between the Diamonds Kingdom and the Clubs Kingdom.

"Frannie, what the crap? Don't you have like an _official _foreign affairs guy or something? You made me transport Alfred here to ask for an empty deal? Even I think this is stupid!" Gilbert guffawed, smiling at Alfred after he had backed him up.

Francis rolled his eyes. He knew that there was no way the two would agree to something as sudden as this, but he was prepped for the worst. "Ivan dropped back a while back. He wishes to extend and strengthen our so-called alliance-"

"Pfft, awesome allies, aren't you two?" Alfred intercepted.

"Do not interrupt me, Alfred," Francis shot back. His harsh French-side was coming up again, but the King easily calmed himself down. "Now, hear me out. What happened five years ago struck a chord in us, _both of us," _Francis said between his teeth. "And for the sake of everyone I care about in my Kingdom, I _forgave him, _or so he thinks. He has never known how I truly felt about the incident.

Do you think I can sleep easily at night around this time of the year? I am sure you cannot, with the idea of your parents _tortured, _and _ripped _and _broken, _the idea of your rightful inheritance burned to ashes. But as sad as it is, these times are all about survival, and so I ask you to come, and accept my proposal.

You cannot stop hiding. It is foolish and wasteful of a man such as you are, will become. I am practically forcing you to just do as I suggest."

"Your reasons are kind of sucky, Francis." Gilbert murmured.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, after all," Alfred breathed, cupping his hands around the mug of hot cocoa. The sharp night winds from the open window blew occasionally and tousled his bangs, but he refused to let that perturb him. The younger man cocked his head as to invite the monarch into his temporary guest room. In a matter of a few days, Alfred's things would be officially transported into the main wing of the castle, treated a proper _Ambassador _for the kingdom. In the meantime, however, with Gilbert off to see his little brother and the silent emptying of the old military base, Alfred was stationed alone in a cold, unused guest room. Francis gave Alfred a small smile and took a seat on the corner of the canopy bed.

"I thank many stars that you realized I could not say everything I wanted to with Gilbert present."

"Well, he has gone to visit the King of Hearts for the weekend. Joker duties always come first, am I right?" Alfred laughed, taking a big gulp of his hot beverage. "And I knew, I just _knew, _when you said you _forgave _Clubs, something was wrong. And something is, isn't it?"

Alfred was worried. He was nervous, and scared, but at the same time, the young man reprimanded himself for even _trying _to think about that heartless soul that had ruined everything from him, had taken it all from him.

"You were always good at reading my true words, Alfred."

"Everything is always wrong in politics, mon cher. Still, I cannot make you ignorant to everything all at once. You are a guest first, for now, so no one really cares to find secrets and scandals about you.

Let us begin with the beginning: How are you going, Alfred? How is it living in Northern Diamonds?"

The former Prince knew that Francis always wished to make his guests and friends feel comfortable being laying on the heavy. Alfred shrugged. "I've become stronger, I suppose. It's pretty up there, and I like…the isolation…"

"And Gilbert? How is he when you see him."

"Cut that bullshit, Francis, you know."

"I have no comments about that."

"Continue, then."

Francis crossed his legs and uncrossed them again. "I feel…something might upset you will happen."

"Clubs in general upsets me."

"They plan…on finally developing your land. Ivan, he…he requested my visit several days ago and was going to elaborate on some drastic turn-of-the-decade plan to finally utilize his _territory _for militia means. I really thought he would never personally seize the land for his bidding…but there are people out there- YOUR people- who are rebelling.

I was going to appoint myself, or even Vash, to be the official correspondent between our _alliance _of the new revelation. However, it had occurred it me that _that land _is not mine to work with. It is certainly not Ivan's as well. If anything, Alfred, it is yours. It is the land your father and dad ruled for years to make your people happy."

Alfred's eyes grew in size as it drank this in. "I-I-Iva-he's actually going to…" He really should have expected it. He had known that ever since the act of claiming the former Kingdom, it was only a matter of time before the large expanse of land would be used for some sort of drastic purpose. For the first couple of years, Alfred had actually felt a bit lighter that Ivan had never used _his _land for anything.

But he should have expected it.

"It's the..fifth year anniversary…that's _awesome._" Alfred muttered.

"I have already prayed my heart out."

"So that's it? You want me to haul my ass to their side of Hell just because they're going to park some tanks or soldiers on Spade soil…?" The younger man wasn't sure that Francis was propositioning a good idea. There was the thing with, y'know, _Ivan, _and well, _Ivan._ "I only took ambassador lessons for like, a year or so, and even then I was never really interested…"

"I have people that will take care of the formalities, honest.

The thing is, Alfred, I want you go see him." The King had resorted to nearly whispering his reason. He knew there was something going with Gilbert, but it was not the same as what he'd seen on his birthday five or six years ago between the Clubs monarch and the young Prince. And he sure has heck had seen Ivan and the awkward engagement.

"Oh my God, Francis, oh my Go-" Alfred groaned, nearly dropping his hot cocoa.

"Hear me out! This woman that's going to the next Queen is someone…rather strong. I don't see things ending well…"

"Am I being used a political stick here?"

"He misses you, Alfred, for the love of Dieu, he misses you. He has no idea _what _he did to push you away, and he has until this point saved the throne for you. And he thinks that by finally seizing full authority over Spades land will make him better. For the one he thinks truly deserves the Queen of-"

"I am _not _going to the filthy Queen of Clubs. NO WAY in Hell." Alfred exclaimed, his face heating up. "I am only ever a SPADES-"

"Their official engagement is going to be a month or so. His government has ruled that he must take her hand, they've approved it. Our Deck will not be stable with an angry King, a headstrong Queen- a ruling monarchy such as that, presiding over the strongest Suit, and largest military? I can see everything go downhill. I want you to go, to do what you can to make things right again. I doubt you'd be Queen of Clubs under these circum-NOT THAT YOU'D WANT TO BE- but I…I just…" Francis's voice faltered, leaving his words dragging on.

Alfred was overwhelmed. Ivan had finally moved on, huh? Who was Francis kidding?

If Ivan finally chosen someone, even after he'd told Alfred he loved him, then…what?

"I have always been one to seize the day…I try at least. You know, except for that one thing…" Francis reminded.

The room suddenly became as cold as the night, and equally silent.

"What do you even want me to do?"

"No Suit is truly dead unless every face is dead. It's been a sort of omen, almost myth...By default you are the King of Spades. Slowly, you will find a Jack, and eventually your hand, your kingdom, will grow. When you were 14, and arrived as a cute pre-pubescent young boy, I promised mon cheri Arthur that I would always take care of you no matter what."

"They _knew _what was going to happen," Alfred murmured.

"Oui, they did...But that is old news. I am only keeping my promise to my one true love.

It may be a secret, but you are the King of Spades. I never wished to make you come and re-learn the Court life, but things are shifting so quickly geopolitically. I know it is horrible, everything is- from Ivan, to your land, to the people. But nothing will change unless all Kings are present. There is no stronger face than the King."

"AGAIN, what do I do?" Alfred stressed.

"I was never too good at military, so that is up to you. Because as your father did before you, as much as I loathe the man, and your dad as well, je t'aime Arthur, Spades was smart. Something so big to happen in our Deck would rouse any Spades monarch.

You're still alive, aren't you?"

* * *

The night, after Francis had left, Alfred decided to visit the secret 'In Memory Of...' silver plaque in one of the older gardens that Gilbert had advised him to see. Sure enough, Francis had been able to engrave a very appropriate 'grave' for the one they both loved.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Short filler :I Been very busy as of late. NA Bromance + PruCan if you think/ Promise RusAme soon!

* * *

Matthew remembered a time when his father had led big military campaigns. He was young, and barely a child old enough to attend Montessori, yet, he knew from everything around him that his father was stronger than he let on. The crown Prince of Diamonds, and aspiring Ace, also knew how his father fared in his personal life, and that really took some strength to smile past. Like the once young-ruler he was, he still thought things through, and did what he thought was best. The sad outcome of it all was that he would neglect other things to prioritize.

Francis had always adored his Queen, but everyone from the lowest servant, to Matthew's half-sister Michelle knew that the love was simply political. He had always regarded Lilli as a mother, nevertheless, even with the scary age gap- Lilli was only about 10 years older than Matthew himself. And it was from this that Matthew always questioned his family. How much was staged, and how much was real?

Most of the kitchen staff had retired for the evening, leaving the master kitchen free for Matthew to busy himself up with some stress-baking. He had felt his father's moods as of late, because it had inflicted the rest of the household, from the Queen to the Jack, to the Prince, naturally. He had tucked in his 16-year old sister for the night when he saw a distressed Queen go out for a walk. It seemed that both the Queen and the Prince hadn't actually spoken with the King for some time now.

He dipped a porcelain teaspoon into the jar of sugar, and sprinkled it over his batter. There was a time when Matthew wasn't the 20 year old Prince he was now, when his father baked with him, and nothing mattered so much regarding politics. As he started drawing large circles in the batter, Matthew started thinking again about when he would tell his father when he would abdicate his 'rightful accession' to the Diamonds throne in lieu of becoming an Ace. Everyone knew that the Ace was another word for 'wannabe Royal', with its connections to the 'common people', but with so much more power. Francis would throw a fit, Matthew knew for sure, but while he couldn't be a King, he still could think of his people.

The cast-iron pan started to heat up, and Matthew dropped a dollop of softened butter into the middle to avoid the pan from getting burnt. As the pan began to sizzle, warming the room with a homey smell, he hadn't noticed that another body had walked in, leaning awfully close to the Prince.

"HOLY-" Matthew exclaimed, nearly tripping over his feet- the huge bowl of crepe batter in his arms. "Get away!"

"OH, oh crap! I thought-"

"Go away!" the Prince insisted, waving the ladle. "What're you even doing here? Never mind that, who are you?" Matthew set the bowl down to catch his breath. The man in front of him, with his almost-luminescent hair and vivid eyes suddenly came into focus, and the Prince tensed at the realization of a man he may or may not have just offended…

"You know, people usually don't go around like offending the Joker- _the only Joker of the Deck, right now, thank you very much._ " Gilbert chuckled, stepping aside to dip his pointer finger into the batter. "But since it's my fault, I'm awesomely sorry."

Matthew grimaced and snatched the bowl up. "I do believe my father keeps his guests in the East Wing. It might appear you've stepped into the wrong room. I will forgive you, your Excellency."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. This boy really looked his Alfred, and he swore it was Alfred, but from the tone to the paler skin, it was evidently not Alfred. "You…you're Frannie's son, aren't you?"

"That is correct. I am the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Diamonds. Now please leave before I call on my father and report your harassment."

"Aw, Frannie wouldn't do that. I swear, it was an honest mistake. I thought you were Alfred."

The Prince gasped, removing the pan from the heat due to the sudden interruption. "You. You can't mean it- Alfred's here? Like, _the _Alfred?" His cousin was alive and well? And here?!

"YEAH, and you look a lot like him, did you happen to know?"

Everyone that knew, _knew_, Matthew thought.

"But I guess he's probably off and about. The kid's weird but awesome like that. Speaking of awesome, what was that in that bowl? It's _awesome._" Gilbert pointed at the bowl of crepe batter.

"It's a family secret. I was just relieving some steam."

"So you bake alone in the middle of the night."

"Pretty much."

"….Ah." The Joker thought, accepting the answer. He wiped his now clean finger against his shirt and leaned against the counter. "So what's a Prince like you got to stress over? Since I basically scared you all, and I can't sleep, might as well make some small talk."

"I don't know you, Joker-"

"Name's Gilbert."

"Well, Gilbert, I don't know you. And with you here, I, I can't bake." Matthew sighed. He brought the bowl of batter and covered it with a cloth, and set it in the ice box. If he was lucky, he could fry them up tomorrow, but now he really needed to find Alfred. "I should go. Enjoy your stay, Joker."

* * *

The servants carefully helped Alfred out of Francis's old vivid burnt-orange coat and Alfred thanked them amicably as he was left to put on his old, loose sleeping clothes. With the rush and crunch of time, there were no buffer says to get an outfit deemed worthy at Court put together for Alfred. The mere idea of back to in such a public eye worried the King of Spades, but he knew that he had agreed with Francis to slowly break out.

Alfred went into the small adjoining washroom of the swanky guestroom, and dipped a clean cloth into the basin, brushing the cool water onto his face. He had been already been scratched and scrubbed clean, shaven and his hair cut to look less messy and styled to fit his 'visage'. Alfred sucked in his cheeks, and picked up the pair of eyeglasses that Francis had ordered for Alfred. It changed is appearance quite a bit, and matured his otherwise youthful look. They were plain see-through glasses, but they had probably cost Francis quite a bit.

He had been wondering when someone, preferably Gilbert, would find him wallowing in the room before the he called it a night. He needed some reassurance that everything was going to be okay, and that he wasn't choosing the wrong thing, or producing a New World Order or anything of equal mess. Alfred tossed himself down onto the plush canopy bed and groaned. Things were looking magnificently horrible with the concerns floating through his head.

Alfred tensed as he heard a familiar lock and key click, and whipped his head around to see another blond with is head looking down. It couldn't be-

"MATTHEW!" Alfred shouted, bouncing to his feet.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Francis said you were still in school-"

"That was 3 years ago, Alfred."

"Ah, right."

* * *

Alfred cocked his head, and pursed his lips. "You, as an Ace? That's kind of ambitious, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, I love the whole democracy thing, but it's getting kind of corrupted…"

Matthew sighed, and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They used to be deemed as the lowest of the Hierarchy, because they were simple, just One of the common people. They were ignored and neglected and pushed around in groups of the Royals. But then that miraculous day when the Order was reconsidered, they became an actual voice for the rest. Since Papa's reign, and even before that- I get it, I studied this- what it stood for suddenly became so obsolete. It's all about popularity and money. I want it back to its natural glory. Is it too much too much to ask?"

"You are going to need substantial help to get a campaign even out, and your whole Royal blood thing won't be a winning point. Plus, there's you know, the whole idea with your dad as, oh, the King!" Alfred mused.

"Screw you. I just needed someone to tell. It's been getting to me, and Papa has another heir."

"Oh, right, your hot baby sister."

"Alfred."

"M'sorry."

Matthew grabbed one of the numerous pillows and brought it to his chest. "So what are you doing out of hiding? If I remember correctly it went something along the lines of this:

I am never leaving hiding. Ivan can go rot in hell."

"How _much _did I tell you when I was 16?"

"It's _him. _That's why you're back isn't it-Oh my God, the engagement party-!" Matthew gasped, bringing his hand to his lips. "Is that your plan? Come out of hiding and crash a Clubs-approved nuptial? Need I remind you-"

"You don't, Mattie, you don't," Alfred laughed, swatting his cousin. "But I'm here at the request of your father.

There's no way I can get over what was lost after my Kingdom…after it was obliterated…

But I need to start somewhere, because as Francis said I can't keep hiding out at an old Diamonds base living off rations. It's kind of weird, especially growing up around stonewalls with tapestries of my forefathers.

I can't say I don't want to see him, you know who. I want to, but he shouldn't see me. I could never face him the same way. It's plainly sucks, dude."

"You don't need to be introduced publicly- I never liked it. You can walked in through the back, you know where all the caterers are? From what I hear, he's a bigger brute and man than he was 5 years ago. Things have changed Alfred."

"Including me."

* * *

I consider an Ace to be a democratically-elected governmental position, a commoner, that becomes a big part of the ruling of the land. This is the idea that the Ace can be consider a common number (1), pretty low on the scale, or rather high in rank.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n; an intro to the next part :I Sorry for late update! This was going to be one longer chapter, but I found myself with more work than needed. Next part- with ACTUAL RusAme innit coming soon! Hopefully later tonight/ tomorrow.

* * *

Elizabeta's thin fingers buckled the last of her new leather boots, and she stood up quickly so the equally thick and new skirt of her ball-gown draped nicely over her bottom half. She had sent her maids long ago away, more comfortable in preparing herself as she had for the past few weeks. Her dark hair was as glossy as she could make them with the shine that they had ran through after a good ash, and her top was concealed in the bustier to bring her shoulders back. The former Clubs commoner, glanced impassively at the mirror beside her and wished herself good luck.

She could already hear the caterers bustling around the main ball room, franticly trying to piece the entirety of the setting before Ivan got back from surveying some conquered area- something Elizabeta gave zilch about. Elizabeta inhaled a gulp of hair and stepped out her room-begrudgingly, to Ivan, the room of the fiancée before marriage. According to the recently-appointed Jack, she was to greet the guests as much as she could, a sign of a caring Queen. Details, Elizabeta thought.

The future Queen of Clubs and her pointy shoes walked carefully down the cold stone hallways, and paused as she reached the staircase. She grasped the railing and chuckled as the Jack began his OCD-fits at the poor servants. Elizabeta didn't know the Jack very well, but supposedly, Roderich had been friends with some other Jack in an allied Kingdom, and been recommended to Ivan. He was a musician, to put it lightly, not a top choice for a member of political hierarchy. Still, he had his traits, and one was to get things done right.

"Roderich, don't scare the poor fellow," Elizabeta hollered down the stairs, quickening her pace to reach the flustered Jack.

"This _fellow _didn't put the piano in the proper spot. Stage 1, I said! Stage 1!"

"Surely, it doesn't matter," Elizabteta chided, nodding at the reddened servant. She gestured as to dismiss the man, and laughed as she turned to Roderich.

"Your Grace, with all due respect, Stage 1 is where our guests will be dining. I will not trust anyone to play during mealtime who is incompetent!" Roderich argued, putting his head in his hand. "Agh, and I can't do this alon- God."

She grabbed the Jack's shoulder and pushed him the other direction. "Come on, Mister. Let's go fix something else before that poor vein of yours pops."

"Are you implying my health is in danger, your Grace? God!" the Jack wailed.

Four hours later, the Engagement party was officially started.

Roderich had nearly blown his top as the servers were two minutes late in pouring champagne, and therefore late in mingling with guests. Nobility from all over the Deck were supposed to be in attendance, and this caused the new Jack to constantly hyperventilate. Elizabeta only shook her head as she poured herself her own glass of beer, and then forced one toward the Jack. When the latter had finally calmed down, she sent him- to his reluctance- to Stage 2 to begin playing as guests' carriages pulled up. The future Queen double checked that her hair was still glossy, and her lashes still thick, and stood awkwardly at the door, rocking back and forth before the first guests arrived.

A tall blond man and a smaller dark-haired one stepped in, with an overjoyed brunette tailing them. Elizabeta gasped, as she was enveloped in a hug by the brunette, whose purple party attire was stitched with Hearts. Elizabeta introduced herself to the tallest of the trio, who ended up becoming the King of Hearts.

Several members of government from their respective Kingdoms flowed in; some dropping off neatly wrapped cards and gifts. Elizabeta tried to get everyone's name in edgewise, but there got to a peak where she just bowed and tried looking cute. Much to her appreciation, servants seemed to visit her at relatively equal time intervals to drop off a glass of alcohol to soothe her stress, and she felt she could hear a certain piano-player laughing at her pains. Elizabeta watched longingly as guests mingled into clusters they seemed to feel comfortable in, and sighed as she waited for her chance. She wasn't looking forward to when Ivan would arrive at mealtime, that much though.

Another carriage pulled up, and immediately out got a man that Elizabeta had recognized. He had been present at the day of her 'engagement', having been there to speak with Ivan. He was dressed exquisitely from head to toe, in bright golds and oranges. The King seemed to survey the lot for something, and then poked his head back in to retrieve several others.

Elizabeta would have guessed that the youthful woman dressed in a shimmery gold gown was the Queen of Diamonds, and she held hands with a girl of tanner skintone. The Princess, perhaps? Two men, both probably around 20, were exchanging words of secrecy behind the Queen and Princess. The King lead the way jovially.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeta! How nice to see you again! I trust all is well, oui?" Francis greeted, his expression all smiles and allure. Elizabeta gave him a neat smile, and bowed slightly-

"Oh, no need for that! We are Allies, closer than family! Here, here, let me introduce to you my family! This is my beautiful wife, Elisa- Lilly. Here is my _mignon _daughter, Michelle! And, oh don't be shy! She is not _Ivan, _she is lovely! Matthew, my heir, and a family relative, Alfred!" The King introduced, full of energy in doing so. Elizabeta smiled at every one. It seemed that only one, the slightly bigger-built blonde- Alfred was it?- who didn't give one back. He seemed to be reading her, and only shook his head with disdain. This was te only bad vibe she had received all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n; moment (t-rated) that we've all been waiting for? maybe?

* * *

He was festive, he was cheerful, and despite the pathetic event he was walking into, Ivan was ready to at least look like he meant all the stupid love confessions his men had scripted for him.

The King of Clubs shrugged off his burly outside coat and exchanged it for a cleaner-cut one, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He took a swig of vodka and then seemed ready to walk into the banquet hall where everyone was waiting for him. He could already hear nobles gossiping, and probably making that broad that Ivan was really starting to hate probably blush profusely and try to lie and come up with some romanticized version as to how she was approached to be Queen of Clubs. He was going to enter through the back, partially to avoid being fussed over by the butler and maids that would be clearing the ballroom for the post-dinner activities, and also to snag another glass of vodka.

The cooks and servers currently pouring out the drinks froze like the Kingdom in general all year round, and began chanting his name as always, out of fear and respect. Ivan grinned because he was happy. He was happy he was going to finalize details regarding to new expansion, and the Allies he would be able to spend talking to tonight, rather than the whining woman who had seized the go-ahead for coronation. He even asked politely for a bottle of chilled vodka, rather than bark that he should have received it by then. When he had soothed his thirst, he pointed for his men to introduce him.

* * *

Alfred fiddled with his new jacket tentatively as he took his seat- or the seat he was told to sit at. A placard with "Foreign Ambassador of Diamonds" was scrawled in front of him. He was starting to feel somewhat panicky, because even if Ivan had been absent throughout the pre-dinner mingling and socializing; he was going to turn up, sooner or later. Matthew tried to steady his cousin, offering more ice water.

He sat several seat away from him, chatting rather animated to his tired-looking brother, who Matthew told Alfred was the King of Hearts. (For some reason, Alfred felt that he'd known the man a few years ago.) Every once a while, Gilbert would look across the table to make subtle eye contact at Alfred, who just lowered his head. Part of him felt extremely guilty- here he was, about to see his former _lover _in the flesh, with his current "lover" only several seats away. And what was worse was that he felt very anxious to see the former.

"Please rise for the man of the house, your Majesty, the King of Clubs."

* * *

He _was _jovial, and he _was cheery._

Now all Ivan wanted to do was drop on his knees, and wrap his arms around the man who seemed to be making direct eye contact with him, even if everyone was else practically was. His throat seemed to tighten and his chest heaved because this couldn't have been right- it was just another useless dream, right?

Alfred's expression was impassive, almost callous as he locked eyes with the King of Clubs. Ivan noticed he was sitting adjacent to the King of Diamonds, and also wearing similar colours. Did Francis know something? Did he do anything? Ivan wasn't sure, but his state of mind was definitely fogging up. He took a seat at the head of the table, and Elizabeta- in her "Queenly"-act addressed for everyone to take a seat. Servants, at that moment, burst out of the kitchen doors with hot soup ready.

Ivan's eyes remained on Alfred's body for much of the evening. He could tell that the boy had aged- no longer 16 and still new to his height. No, Alfred looked more worn and bigger in comparison to the boy who Ivan had confessed to all those years ago. He longed for the moment dinner was over, and the guests would be escorted back the ballroom for dessert and dancing before- ugh- the proclamation. Elizabeta tried to strike up small talk with the King of Clubs, but when she got the point that Ivan was ignoring her, she turned to the Jack and began complimenting some song he had played earlier. Whatever.

Meanwhile, Alfred felt like fire was darting his way every passing minute. He felt his body grown warmer, and he was a bit scared to look up in fear of making eye contact again with Ivan. He had had enough of those teenage fuzzy-feelings already! The man had sent his Kingdom to smithereens for crying out loud!

Still, he was Ivan. He was no Gilbert- who could probably never compare in history, lust, and passion.

Ivan watched as Matthew nudged Alfred- _his _Alfred. For many months since Alfred's absence, Ivan had mistaken the Crown Prince of Diamonds as his lost-lover, but had finally (three years ago) realized the physical differences. This proved something- some part of the Diamond house-hold was connected in some way to Alfred, and Ivan knew to remain neutral. He didn't want to think that Francis would ever betray him, and from the looks of it, Alfred looked clearly unsure he wanted to even be here. Was there a possibility Francis had gone hunting for the boy as a wedding gift?

Oh, the irony.

Still, all Ivan knew, throughout the rather quiet dining period was that his blue-eyed angel was not dead, was not kidnapped and being tortured, or even worse- _taken. _He was dressed like nobility, living the life he was destined to live after attending school in Diamonds- where the two had met. Undoubtedly, the two would talk, and Ivan demanded to know everything.

* * *

It was so typical of Alfred to even attempt something as juvenile as what he did. When dinner was accomplished, and it was announced that dessert- if you had room in yourself to fit it- was set out in the ballroom, the Diamonds boy wiped off his mouth with his cloth napkin (he had actually tried using his sleeve, only to be scolded by the King of Diamonds), and bolted. Most of the nobility ignored this, because of the fact that Alfred was pretty much unknown to those that mattered. If anything, he was a friend of the Crown Prince of Diamonds. Ivan only rolled his eyes, and groaned. He was not excited to chase after his love. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

The thing that Ivan hoped Alfred would remember, though, was that Ivan knew him inside out. There was no way Alfred had his plans thought out too well before he executed them. He acted, and then thought. It was very endearing of him actually- it only sought to make Ivan's job increasingly easier. The King of Clubs excused himself, and wished everyone a happy evening, and told them that he'd see them all later. Elizabeta smiled throughout this, and then found herself following the Jack of Clubs when Ivan seemed to walk the other direction. Ivan removed his coat and set it on his chair and then thought about where to go.

The King of Diamonds had his sights on the Clubs's monarch as he paused to think of what to do. He had seen Alfred run, and while it was highly likely he went to get first dibs on dessert, he knew that he was going to hide from Ivan for as long as he physically could. Secretly, Francis hoped that Ivan would find him, to avoid being interrogated about it later. Still, he worried a bit for the boy- he didn't know exactly how Ivan was feeling. And so he decided to find out.

"Ivan."

"Hello, Francis, nice to see you. You wouldn't happen to know of this boy- does Alfred ring a bell? I don't believe it did five years ago." Ivan said smoothly.

"_That _can be discussed later. But I see that you've seen him, and telling from your neglect toward poor Eliza, you'll be spending as much time trying to find Alfred instead, hm?"

"Five years, Francis. FIVE."

"Well he looked absolutely enthralled to see you."

"We're friends, Francis- you know your boundaries on sarcasm." Ivan growled. He watched as his guests began to file out back to the ballroom with close friends. Before he knew it, the crowds and swarms of people would probably make looking for Alfred even more difficult. "Look, I have a lot to discuss with you later, but right now it would really help if you stepped aside. I have been aching for some long."

Francis nodded, and stepped aside. He grabbed the taller man's shoulder and sighed. "He thinks you'll be waiting for him at the dessert table, so he's probably stepped to hide on the second floor. I overheard him talking to Matthew about it. Don't scare him- I think he's already panicking."

Ivan thanked him, and prayed for the best.

* * *

Gilbert slapped his brother's arm and guffawed. "Oh, Wiggy, you are a _hoot_!"

"DON'T call me that, in public!"

"You may be almighty King of Hearts, lil bro, but who am I? That's right, lil bro, the Joker! Can't touch me."

"You've overdone it with the beer, bruder. Go find someone else to bother." The King of Hearts rolled his eyes and began walking away, leaving the Joker. Gilbert glared at his brother, and grabbed another glass of beer. Where was Alfred?

Familiar blonde hair caught his attention, and Gilbert pointed at Francis with accusation. "Franny~!"

Francis chuckled, "Oh, mon ami, overdone it again with the alcohol? The evening is still so young!" He painted on a smile to avoid showing his worry. He was worried for Alfred's case, of course.

"Hey did you see where mein Alfred went? Coulda sworn he was sitting like RIGHT there seconds ago!" Gilbert drawled. Francis slapped his forehead. He forgot about Gilbert. There was no way a drunken Gilbert would do any good with Ivan around. He knew how well the Joker and King of Clubs got along already.

"Oh…I think I heard he went to the dessert table, mon ami."

"Sounds like him! Thanks, Franny!"

"Don't call me that in public!"

* * *

"I should have figured you'd go to the only room I'm legally not allowed in."

Alfred froze, his hand dropping from the doorknob of the pre-Queen's bedchamber. If only it hadn't taken him so long to figure out which rooms belongs to whom! The voice was a mix of chilling, and amusement, and unmistakably Ivan's. He stepped back, and shut his eyes, and he heard mirthless laughter through his ears.

"You left me so long.

And just _disappeared._"

The younger man sucked in his lips and opened on eye to see if there was any possible way to escape this confrontation. He thought he was ready- Matthew and Francis had assured him that he was ready. But he wasn't, and this felt excruciatingly painful.

"Do you want to physically see me break down? You come back now? For _this?_ To mock my sadness? To spite me? And here you are, about to walk into _her _room?"

Alfred almost thought he heard a crack of Ivan's voice. He sucked in a breath and turned on his heel to face the man that seemed to always tear him apart. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just looked forlornly at Ivan, trying to express how he felt with his face.

"Please…tell me- please tell me you're back for me. I don't care what has happened anymore in those _long _five years. You are the only one who has even known my weaknesses, who will only ever see me care. You can't be here out of jest, and you had better not just leave all of a sudden. I want to hate this all because I was never alone since I met you. And you know that! But you still left! And, God, I wonder WHY, but I realize I don't care anymore, just-" Ivan vocalized, heavy in desperation and fear, surprising both men.

"Ivan," Alfred interjected (and how it sounded so wanted from the subject). "Stop."

"Just tell me- you're here? You're back."

"I-I-I'm here," Alfred nodded, his voice dipping in volume. "…And I'm b-b-back, yes…"

He felt a tight constriction closing in on his body, and silence drowned their perimeter. Ivan pressed his lips onto Alfred's soft hair, and it was then that Alfred reacted, twitching and moving out of his grasp. Ivan's face dropped in confusion and disappointment.

"Wha-"

Alfred straightened his clothes and turned to the staircase. Before stepping down, he whispered. "I'm back, but things aren't the same."

Ivan's reflexes got the best of his him, and as Alfred ran down the stairs, he followed suit. Alfred 'eep'-ed and then aimed for the dessert table. He hadn't noticed the overtly-happy Joker down another glass of beer and black forest cake. Therefore, when he realized ivan's very good pacing, bumped into Gilbert.

"Oi! Alfred, you are here! Been looking for you for a while, liebe."

Ivan's heeled as he saw the Joker of the Deck snake his hands over Alfred's lower half and pressed his lips onto Alfred's.

* * *

okaii, dere. time for bed. kthxbai.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n; I guess I should just announce the couples here. RusAme (main), past FrUK, PruAme, PruCan, AusHun and "RusHun". This chapter isn't very exciting, but definitely the beginning of the background drama.

* * *

When Gilbert had finally realized that Alfred had stopped reciprocating, he released his grip, and allowed the latter to light shove him off. He blinked, shook his head and then set his glass down, trying to read how his lover felt. Alfred shut his eyes, and kept his back turned to Ivan because even he could come to conclusion that everything just looked _bad. _Despite his better judgement, Alfred grabbed Gilbert's upper arms and leaned in.

"Sweetie, could you wait for me near the foyer? Get my a carriage? I think I want to go home soon."

And of course, the Joker easily complied, not even registering the anger that was boiling and directed towards him from the man of the House. He nuzzled the area where Alfred's neck met his collarbone and finally stumbled off proudly toward the opposite direction. Alfred had the right mind to just run after him, but he'd evaded Ivan for so much already. He was in no shape or form stupid- the King of Clubs could put two and two together, and given the circumstances, he was probably at a good number.

"You have to listen to me carefully," Alfred whispered, back still turned to the King beside him. His head was ducked down, as if ashamed. The table of desserts- practically untouched-became Alfred's excuse to focus his eyes on something other than Ivan's glare and accusatory expressions.

"You think I have any right mind to think anything other than the fact you're easy, or maybe dare I say a frequent bed_warmer _of esteemed men?" Ivan seethed- his words deeper than usual- as well as dry of any kindness. "If you confirm you left me to go for others just days after I confessed, all these years I've been wrong-"

"Stop."

"The _courtesan _has any gall to tell me to stop- Excuse me, but in what world are you above me, nevermind truly _equal _than a King of a Suit!" Ivan roared. Alfred was continuing his stubborn, teenage-boy façade, and trying to ignore Ivan, poking the weird looking pastries with tongs. The King of Clubs growled, and fisted the sleeves of Alfred's new jacket, grabbing the young man in the process. It was such a loud and boisterous event that no one in the main ballroom even noticed Alfred's sudden high-pitched squeak of protest. Ivan knew his time was shrinking- in the matter of minutes, he would be called to the balcony to announce officially "his engagement".

The King pulled Alfred into a darker corner of the floor, and the scene felt chillingly familiar. It was in a similar scenario- albeit in the House of Diamonds- where the two had more or less admitted they had feelings for each other. Now all Ivan wanted for everything he'd just seen to disappear.

"Holy crap, Ivan, when will you stop with the 'hurting my arm' to get what you want?" Alfred barked sarcastically. "If you think I'm sucha bad person, then leave me alone. You really can be a dick sometimes- guess I forgot." _Please don't leave, Ivan. _"And you know what, I'm surprised up until now, no one's ever criticized your screwed up temper!" The shorter man stared at the King, and tried to straighten his jacket.

Ivan kneaded the bridge of his nose with his finger. He had not wanted to have called Alfred so many insulting things. He was mad, that was clear as day, but this was the person who his heart had beat for half a decade now, and it still did. Those blue eyes were still wild as cornflowers, and that young excitement was still there. But it had also been tugged in _consensually, it looked, _by the Joker of the Deck- and that itself disgusted Ivan.

"Please…you said you'd stay."

"Then _what the hell was that, _Ivan? We've known each other since I was kid! Those words hurt like a bitch, you know? And coming from you- that's low." Alfred snapped. He shook his head. "I should get going; it was nice seeing you I guess after, what, five years?"

"No, Alfred, please-"

"Please, what? I told you to listen, but you just have to start your stupid ass assumptions again. Your anger always get the best of you, you know that? Screw this, Gil's waiting." The blonde fixed his hair and tried to refrain from crying, breathing deeply. He had Gilbert waiting, and even if he was somewhat under the influence, he could guess that the Joker was probably wondering as to what Alfred was doing. Ivan tried to grab his hand, and shake his head, pleading for Alfred to reconsider his early departure, but Alfred returned the pale face with a head shake.

"I am very sorry-" _He called the Joker, "Gil"?!_

"You always seem to have to apologize to me, you know?" Alfred murmured, as he turned on his heel, shaking Ivan's grip off. "Maybe I'll see you in another 5 years."

* * *

Matthew smiled as the Princess of Clubs in front of him repeatedly gushed over something-or-another, her _entire self _bouncing as she did. He tried to listen, but the Princess kept switching from an English dialect, and back to another, and all the Crown Prince could do was nod and sip his beer.

He realized his glass was running short, and immediately called over a waiter to refill his glass. The Princess was clearly oblivious to this, and then started to babble about something Royalty-related, and Matthew found himself rolling his eyes. The monarchy was so messed up, it wasn't funny.

As he exchanged drinks with a waiter, a flash of blonde hair caught his eyes, and he had to push his spectacles up to make sure he was just imagining things.

Alfred?

Sure enough, in the far off view, near the main entrance of the castle, Gilbert was standing patiently, holding out Alfred's brown jacket and handed it to Alfred, who leaned in a to whisper something in the former's ear. The two seemed content with themselves, and out they went, probably to catch a carriage.

He hadn't realized that in a few seconds, everyone was called to order, and to face the top of the stairs balcony. The Jack of Clubs stood regally up first, and introduced the newly engaged.

"Let us hear a round of applause from the King Ivan of Clubs, and his newly betrothed, Elizabeta."

Matthew almost twitched at how fake Ivan looked as he caressed Elizabeta's face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

He didn't care for how long his guests stayed, and he didn't care for how disgusted he had felt _kissing _Elizabeta. As soon as the announcement had been done with, he made it clear to his servants and to the Jack that he was going to busy in his room. Everyone knew that the King of Clubs was never much of an extravert, and were dismissed without any questions. Immediately, Ivan stalked off to his bedroom, and found himself crying.

Ivan had been down this road before, the feeling of having someone that mattered, _the same person, _in front of him, in his arms one moment, and then ripped from him only too soon. He had felt this disappointment, and this feeling of being crushed. He could never show anyone just how much it hurt because what good what it have done? And who could he even trust?

It was almost unrealistic as to how much Ivan figured he was in love with Alfred, and under the current situation, he didn't even know if Alfred even felt the same way. If he did, would he been (evidently) involved with _Gil? _Or allowed such a bug to grope him in public? He could never look the Joker in the eye ever again, and odds were he could never truly face him without wanting to sock his eye out. The cruelest part was that Gilbert probably knew nothing of Ivan's relation with Alfred, because Alfred probably never said anything.

A faint knocking shook Ivan, and he froze when he realized there was somebody on the other side of the door. He couldn't open it- he couldn't under his current predicament. He looked weak, and childish, and that wouldn't do for an almost-30-year old King. He just waited for that someone to walk away.

But that someone did not.

"I expected you to have at least locked the thing, mon ami," Francis whispered, squeezing his slender body through the thinnest crack he could create with the door. He then locked it with expertise and crossed his arms at the younger king in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Francis?" Ivan spoke slowly, trying to steady his speech, and his hands trying to hide any evidence of crying. "I believe the party's pretty much ended."

"What kind of guest would I be if I allowed the man of the hour to hide away?"

"A compliant one, thank you very much."

Francis ignored the other, and then walked up so he could better speak to Ivan. He knew that raw emotion the other King felt because many years ago there had been a Prince who was stripped of his chance to wed the angry, bushy-eyebrowed boy he wanted to. And forever that part of him had been scarred.

"I understand you have many questions-"

"How long, Francis." Ivan said in a low voice. He wasn't asking for an answer- he was demanding it.

"I truly don't know, mon ami. I will guess 3 years, however."

"_Why?_"

"You need to understand Alfred has always been a special case in terms of his family…he has his reasons as to why he left, and why is back. But I will always treat him like a son, despite everything." Francis said coolly. "But it's not the same as when you two spoke to one another on my birthday so many years ago."

"He left with him. I-I can-How do you know so much, anyway? And why would you even care? This is silly, this is stupid, this is weak, and this is gross. I'm crying over _this-"_ Ivan ranted, standing upright and squeezing his hands into fists. "My father never believed in his thing called _love _so why should I-"

"Your anger is showing again, mon cher."

And it was anger and impatience that drove Alfred' quick departure.

Ivan inhaled harshly and against his back-headed judgment, he gripped onto the older King's lapel. "You found him…Alfred. How?"

Francis rolled his eyes and guided the man back to a seating position. "We are friends, that is all I can say. One day everything will be said, but for now he's back? ISn't that all that matters? I don't personally enjoy my best friend _acquainting _the boy that I have looked down as a son for since he was 5, but I will not meddle in his life. His ties with his parents have been somewhat disarrayed, so I've invited him to stay with me."

"_Were his parents the reason for leaving me? If they are-" _Ivan hissed angrily.

"Ivan. Calm." The King of Diamonds was really finding the situation ironic- Ivan wanting to kill Alfred's parents, when he'd already done so. He clucked his tongue and clasped his hand together. "Alfred _loves them_, his parents, and any harm to them would destroy any relation he had with anyone, keep that in mind, mon cher."

As evil as it sounded, Francis could not wait for everything to be unravelled.

"He is staying in the Main Wing if you should ever visit. I do believe we have some more _ventures _of yours to discuss." Francis said. Each word sounded more clipped than the last, but this was overlooked for Ivan. "I have a Queen and son to attend to- the evening was lovely, thank you, Your Majesty."

"I bid you adieu, then," Ivan replied morosely.

That night, the King of Clubs remained locked in his room, trying to seal a coveted letter with liquid red wax, using a stick of quickly draw out the shape of sunflower. The letter itself had taken some time to come up with, and by now the King's inkwell was rather empty. When Ivan was satisfied with the flower seal, he tucked it away into a drawer, and tried to fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

Gilbert had been quick to fall asleep, his slender body falling limp as Alfred laid the both of them on to his plush canopy bed. Alfred would have to remember to ask the chefs to whip something up to cure Gilbert's morning hangover, but for now, a mint popped into his mouth would have to suffice in lieu of something to rid the beer-breath. Alfred pulled off Gilbert's coat, hat and boots and then covered him with a warm throw.

He himself quickly shed himself of his "party" clothes in exchange for looser clothes. It would be a while before the Royal Family got home, and for the time being he had some time for himself.

Alfred had never become used to the Main Wing of the House of Diamonds, but it was magnificent in all its allure. Francis had top-say in what was hung, placed or painted within the walls of the castle, and it was clear he had a very tasteful eye. The young man shut the door quietly of his room, and scanned the perimeter. Everyone seemed to either be still out, or in bed by now.

Even with the darkness restricting his vision, Alfred felt safer alone in the cold halls. He couldn't sleep- this time not out of fear for ghosts or zombie-based nightmares, but he was genuinely too awake to sleep. Alfred passed Matthew's room, and even Michelle's. He got to the Master bathroom, with the cleaning closet adjacent to it. It wasn't until he'd got to the Monarchy office did he realize he ran out of hall to walk on.

Alfred had been in Francis's office many times as a kid, often accompanied by his Dad. He knew how Arthur felt toward Francis, and if he was remembering correctly, the feeling was mutual. He knew he had very little time to do so, but no one could see him shed a few tears in the off-limits room of the House. The forgotten-Prince (King was still scary to call himself) gripped the gold iron door knob and twisted it open.

As with the rest of the house, Francis's private room was decorated with extraordinaire paintings, and classy furniture. Alfred felt that the room was colder than it had ever been, but he was quick to notice the absence of a fire. For the most part, it was clear the King had done some retouching here and there, and obviously updated certain things. He walked up cautiously to the telephone table that was placed against the plainer wall, as the one opposite it was littered with naked women paintings.

The 21-year old gripped the side of the table, and even tried to wind the crank a few times.

A hundred thoughts were shaking up in Alfred's mind. What was t he reason he was here again? Was there really any way he would regain a _kingdom _in the hands of the man who he couldn't just run away from? Did Francis know so much between the two? And what about Gilbert- if he found? Was there really any hope in trying to accomplish so many things without ruining his relations with everyone he knew?

…And then there _he _was, and it was so clear just how much he had been waiting for Alfred.

His fingers danced along the thin drawers of the table, his other hand quick to wipe his left eye when he felt a rush of overwhelming emotion take over. Despite the fact he didn't mean to, his index finger hooked one of the knobs and he pulled open a rather old drawer, to be presented with the face of his Dad.

They were all hand drawn, and signed by Francis at the bottom. Alfred hadn't seen his Dad in years, never mind some drawing. He could almost feel Arthur standing there, crankier from old age and criticizing Alfred's way of dress. The latter laughed dryly, and then quickly shuffled them back in.

A trumpet in the background signalled the arrival of the Royal family, and Alfred was quick to leave the room after getting all his weird tears out. He had left the drawings untouched, and just managed to miss the piles of letters and monies addressed to a certain Arthur Kirkland-Jones by King Francis of Diamonds, with words promising so much for the former. They were never sent, but their intendancy and promises were not forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n;; this really needs to pick up its pace, eh? just a little opening to the next chapter (which should be more exciting)

* * *

"From what I've learnt of you, you are a good friend of King Francis- he may be years older, but you two have a good common ground," Elizabeta chimed, her olive-coloured eyes piqued with interest as for the first time in the carriage she started conversation. She was quickly learning when to even _ask _or _greet _the King of Clubs, and overall the duties that were required of her.

Ivan looked out the small window next to his seat and sighed heavily, just wishing the two had gone back to the perfect silence they both endured on these Royal trips. The King set his staff down, and nodded, confirming Elizabeta's question. "I don't understand _why, _per se. He's a decorated tool who sleeps with anything and everyone, whose strength is very questionable. He lacks in military might, and overspends on useless art, but my father was clear that I had to make an ally with one Suit, and I'd rather be chummy with Diamonds before I even speak to Hearts…And Spades was just disgusting."

The future Queen found it odd that Ivan actually bore very resenting emotions toward his only Royal friend. She had always thought that the older King was somewhat of a mentor to her arranged-betrothed, and that the two had deep friendship roots, defined and stronger than anything. While she had always heard the Diamond military victory history was somewhat bleak, to hear it so raw and judging from Ivan just confirmed how he truly felt about Francis at times.

"He is a good man, a good husband I am sure," Elizabeta supplied, hoping to change the air of distaste.

Ivan shrugged, "You may think that if you wish."

They tried to change topics and bring up things that excited Elizabeta more, like the military arsenal plans, to the renovation of the aging garden that Ivan was hoping to revive with new plants (sunflowers!). Elizabeta found it wasn't punishing to discuss interesting things with her King so long as they didn't revolve around their pending marriage. She even cracked a smile when Ivan discussed the new hoard of lanky soldier recruits. It wasn't until the Jack knocked on the door did they realize the carriage had stopped. Roderich smiled in relief that the two had not killed each other yet, despite this being their fifth or sixth ride together.

They stepped aside for Ivan to step out of the carriage, followed by Roderich assisting his future Monarch out, lifting the hem of her long skirt so her boots did not trip on it. Ivan was glad that he didn't have to continue to his talk with Elizabeta, and glad that at least the poor girl had made a friend of some sort in the castle. He didn't find himself hating her that much in the duration of the ride, but they were truly running low on things to talk about.

The soldiers guarding the gates tipped their hats to welcome the visiting King, and Ivan jerked his chin out of acknowledgement.

* * *

"I can see him from her- He just entered; Father's greeting him…He looks as excited as ever, Al," Matthew answered, leaping off the chair he had been kneeling on to get a better view of the front of the castle. Alfred was trying to rub this tan mixture behind his ear, and as far as Matthew was concerned, it was out of vanity. The older of the two then thanked the Crown Prince and blew a raspberry toward his reflection in the mirror.

It had been three long weeks that had seemed to drag on forever. Gilbert had been able to tell there had been something bugging his boyfriend, from the way their nights together felt lost, or the way Alfred tended to miss out on dessert. Of course, the Joker was unable to always stay in Diamonds, and been requested back home in Hearts to overlook a new budget being proposed, as aid to his younger brother. Alfred knew that the time apart would give him time to think, and was grateful when Gilbert said he'd be back in two month's time or so. And so they resumed to letters, but their relation never took off with letters. Unlike with someone else…

Alfred buttoned the last waistcoat and Matthew knew that his cousin was going out- going to face Ivan again.

* * *

Francis ran his fingers through the caste-iron baskets to pick out a weaker wine for the afternoon. He knew that Alfred would be joining them as _ambassadeur _and that everyone needed some alcohol when in presence of a former lover. The King knew more than anyone how uncomfortable that could feel. He plucked a bottle that seemed to be losing its worth on the market anyway, and then unscrewed the cap and poured himself a glass immediately. Ivan clucked his tongue, and even if he had much preferred vodka anytime, he accepted a few drops of wine.

Even if he had a penchant for being tardy at times, Alfred was as punctual as he could to come down the stairs, his hair as neat as he could make it, and his shoes more or less shiny. Ivan looked down to avoid early eye contact, playing with his glass when he could. The chair opposite him squeaked as no one but Alfred pulled it out to sit in.

"Mes amis, hello," Francis greeted, clasping his hands together. "I understand today we are going to discuss very important things!"

Alfred gave Francis a fleeting look. _Just get on with it, Francis._

"…Okay, fine Alfred, patient is a virtue. Wine?"

"…"

"Francis, we should make this meeting as quick and efficient as possible." Ivan agreed. In the back of his mind though, he definitely wanted to have as much time with Alfred (and as it seemed, Francis), and hoped that this strictly-business meeting would cool that tense ground between the two. He couldn't deny that he still had that childish-warm feeling toward the blue-eyed Diamond-bred boy. It was killing him as he replayed that awful kiss with Elizabeta, when it meant nothing, and he had felt nothing.

Francis glanced at the two ex-lovers, and frowned. Finally he coughed in his fist and announced that his supreme accountant was currently on vacation, so the meeting was more or less invalid.

"You two may talk zen. I want a word with my cook!" the King of Diamonds cheered, getting out of his seat, just quicker than Ivan could grab the almost empty bottle of wine to throw at him.

"WHA-" Alfred and Ivan screeched.

"A bientot!" Francis waved, blowing kisses to two of his _favourite people. _

"You-" Alfred accused, waggling a finger at Francis's back, but his voice was easily shadowed by Ivan's (annoyed? angry?) growl of "FRANCIS!". The younger of the two men slumped in his seat, really feeling that centred heat of attention drawn back at him. Despite how much he did crave the attention more than necessary, the guilt of just being in front of Ivan was getting to him again. And he really wanted to leave, thank you very much.

"I should have figured he'd pull something like this! Some big-ass problem, my ass!"

Ivan rolled his eyes at Alfred's whiney tone, but it kind of felt nice to have that same immature tone not directed at him. He simply downed his glass of wine, and then refilled it with water. "There was something important, but I suppose that'll have to wait."

The two looked at each other, each trying to read the other's real expression. Finally, Alfred puffed up his cheeks, and exhaled.

"I guess…I guess I don't really need to be here then…" he said quietly, fidgeting a bit. Alfred looked at Ivan hopefully, and they could both tell their contact with each other would always lure them back to that same dark hole: Five years changed a lot, and it felt really sucky to have to face the changes.

Ivan shook his head slowly, "I…I don't mind stay more than I need to…"

"What about your _Queen,_" Alfred countered. He picked up his empty glass and fiddled with the wine cap. "What's she up to…I never got a good introduction-"

"I was never introduced to _Gil,_ either."

"Shut up, you know him." Alfred sighed, his eyes completely focused on the deep red liquid cascading out of the bottle. Ivan made a 'tsk' sound at the alcohol. He could taste that the wine was weak, but Alfred was beyond weak with alcohol, Ivan knew that much. "And stop implying I'm weak with alcohol! I've managed to stomach it way better!"

"So you say."

Alfred nodded, setting the bottle down. He brought he rim to his lips and made a face at the smell- it was very clear he much preferred a beer, or the whiskey he used to steal from his Father's kitchen. There would never be anything made similar now…

"See, I told you so."

The smile that Ivan had somehow received smoothed out a bit as Alfred pushed his glass away, as if ready to excuse himself.

"Alfred?"

"This can't go on."

Ivan blinked, and that eventually become a twitch when he replayed what Alfred had just said. What was 'this'? And why couldn't it go on?!

"I'm afraid you confuse me." he said finally, hoping to keep Alfred here for bit longer. When Alfred eventually got out of his seat, Ivan followed suit. Alfred snapped his fingers- he could never really outpace Ivan's reflexes, huh? "Alfred...you are always keeping me in the dark. I am always in the dark, and if you can't understand that much, you give me light! All I ask is for clarity, on _now, _on _this, _on_ us._.."

He counted to fifteen before Alfred nodded. "I owe you that much."


	9. Chapter 9

_The young Prince squeaked (in his new, manly voice), when he realized there were fingers intertwining with his own. Alfred turned his body around so he lay on his stomach and he gave Ivan a fatigued, but genuine smile. He mouthed 'I love you' and fit the crown of his head against Ivan's chest. _

_"This really changes things, right?" Alfred whispered, hoping his voice was able to project any volume. He had just given his virginity to a _King, _a man who was actually quite older than him, AND it was out of wedlock. "I…I don't want you to think I'm some sort of harlot-I really hope that th-this-" _

_Ivan laughed lightly, returning to stroke the teenager's slightly damp hair. He pressed his lips against Alfred's shoulder and murmured endearments in his mother tongue. "You are beautiful, and you have given me no other reason as to ever think you false. You have made me the luckiest person alive, and you are not to be spared. I love you, my dear."_

_"My parents are so going to kill me," the Prince sighed. Ivan's dextrous fingers looped and curved around Alfred's ear and that single nerve from the gentlest of touches made Alfred's eyes widened. Had he forgotten the makeup?! _

_"Have I ever mentioned how clear and flawless your skin is? Must be a perk of living your life in Diamonds, I presume. You are more golden, however." Ivan whispered, once again overdoing it on the compliments. This time, though, Alfred was glad. It meant that his Marking was covered- probably the makeup stayed on longer than he thought. _

_They lay there on the warm four-poster bed, just keeping each other company until one or the other fell into slumber. There was no guarantee as to when they'd officially make things _real _to their families, or even to the public. Alfred shut his eyes to fake his slumber, but part of him was still worried. The biggest of his concerns was that secret he still held under lock and key. His Dad might be furious that he'd surrendered his virtue to a man such as Ivan- did Arthur even _know _Ivan?- but he would always be proud if Alfred kept his single job- and that was to protect his identity. He could not wait to return to Spades to give his parents the news. _

_He waited until Ivan was truly asleep- touching a very sensitive spot on his neck- and then picked up Ivan's rather large hand. Alfred turned the wrist over to confirm his suspicions. The black and green Clubs emblem was Ivan's Mark, much like the navy and purple Spades emblem behind Alfred' ear._

* * *

Alfred's head lolled slowly back and forth, trying to choose the right spot to begin his story. Ivan crossed his arm impatiently and gave Alfred an un-amused scowl. The blond sighed dramatically.

"Well, fine, okay, I know you want to know something _in particular- _what is it?" Alfred groaned, rubbing his chin.

"Gilbert." Ivan replied without hesitation. "How _real _is this thing? Why him of people? He's such a-"

"Stop, Ivan," the Spadian paused. Something wasn't sitting right for Alfred, and actually concerned the twenty-year old for moment. Was he just going to spill everything that he had kept inside for so long?

A part of him still trusted the King standing before him. That part wanted to keep Ivan in his company, to see him after that long absence. But from the way Ivan pushed for such quick answers, it made Alfred question how much was necessary to say. "Do you actually care about everything, or is it all just going to be Gilbert?"

Ivan noticed how the pitch of Alfred's voice grew concerning, and that turned on headlights to the King of Clubs. He uncharacteristically waved his hands as if to deny the accusation, even if in his head he knew them to be as true as the sky is blue. "No, no, Alfred, I care about everything, I do…"

"But right now, it's Gilbert and me that you want to know about," Alfred stated, pushing his spectacles up higher on his nose. He considered the idea of giving as little as possible to Ivan, and the more Ivan's expressions seemed to press Alfred to begin an actual story, the more appealing it became to Alfred. Eventually, the blond nodded and asked Ivan to take a seat. It was going to be a long story.

"Please take in consideration for five years I've waited for you."

The words weighed down Alfred's earlier confidence, but he nodded understandingly, looking down at the table.

"After _that _night…I woke up and you had left-"

"_Alfred, do not put this all on me! You know where I had to be-" _Ivan intercepted, standing up. There was no possible way Alfred was going to play the blame game in all of this. Nope. Nope. Nope.

"Hey, big guy, my story. _Mineeeeee._" Alfred countered, his voice just a tad teasing. He clasped his hands together to show that he was definitely not going to barter with this- if Ivan wanted the story, he was going to have it only if he behaved, and that was that. The King of Clubs raised an eyebrow before sitting back down, jerking his chin for Alfred to continue.

"Alright. I wasn't blaming you, _I-van._ You're right, I knew you were leaving…it was my reason for _it._ I needed some reassurance that you cared for me as much as I do." ("I still do." Ivan whispered, almost inaudible, but Alfred's eyes flickered to read something draw out from Ivan's lips) Alfred gave Ivan a shrug. "When I heard you went off to war w-w-with _Spades, _I got scared in a sense. I was going to visit my parents to get out of my rut- make sense right?"

Ivan gave Alfred a hard look. "I have never met your parents- they reside nearby, no?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Ivan."

"Continue."

Alfred decided this was going to be a good place to jump. There was something in him that made it impossible for him to come out with everything now, when they were both so tense and uncomfortable around each other."Before he was officially Joker, Gilbert was actually one of Francis's really good friends. He became a sort of messenger to _my family _and Francis. I-I think you know how much my parents meant to Francis, anyway.

You promised you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me, but indirectly you being at w-w-war, fighting…it just became too much. I couldn't keep up with that fantasy, especially with so much uncertainty anymore. You were going to come back, and I know of that rule where once you're 30, you have to wed, and there was no way I was going to be a Queen- me, a S-Diamonds boy?"

"That's stupidity right there!" Ivan objected. His face turned red as he got up and waved an accusatory finger at Alfred, whose blue eyes sparkled in slight fear. "I-I came back, and all I wanted was you-"

"I was 16 then, Ivan."

"Gilbert is older than me, I swear on that, Alfred."

"It's not that…I still wanted you, but I knew it couldn't be…Ivan, I don't know if you noticed, but…you're the King of Clubs. When the war ended, I didn't know if there was really any hope anymore. I don't know what changed, and you've missed _so much._ And during that time…someone else filled that vacancy…"

Ivan pursed his lips to avoid sending Gilbert to the deepest pits of Hell. "And that's all that you want to say, hm? He's the Joker, now, need I remind you? A very esteemed man, whose title ranks near King, if not equivalent. Is there any pressure there? Why not?"

"If this makes you feel better, sweetie, I don't know how long it'll last. We're like the same person, and that doesn't always do good." Alfred said lamely, oblivious to his words. They just came out naturally.

The King of Clubs gave no immediate response, only in a trance by the light nickname. He was over thinking it, clearly, because nothing on Alfred's face signalled that he'd caught his words.

"Riddle me this, Alfred: Would there have been any way you'd accept my proposal if there had been no war?"

The question shouldn't have caught him off-guard by such a length, but it nearly stopped Alfred's heart. Those years gone and past, Ivan had actually answered his teenage-self's question: Had Ivan ever thought of proposing?

But as ideal and desirable as that was, in the reality, Alfred knew he should have been glad he had never been asked. There was no way it would end well, no way it could truly even begin. Right now, his closest family was the Royal House of Diamonds, and they had other ventures to pursue, and he would never seek advice regarding life with another to Gilbert (especially since the Jack held a special hatred for the King of Clubs). He was, and always would be Spadian. Even without the castle, and the carriages with the Spade-emblem littered and stitched everywhere, that was who he was. There was no fusing of Spades and Clubs.

"Ivan…" Alfred said slowly. "Remember how you asked me about my parents, where they were?"

Ivan vaguely remembered that, and he remembered he hadn't been important because Alfred had waved it off. "Da."

Unsure, flickering blue eyes tried to give the more serious face ever as they bore into Ivan's violet-hued ones. "They're not here anymore…my parents were caught in the Spades-Clubs crossfire."

And if he hadn't felt so anchored down before, Ivan knew at the moment he had ultimately failed Alfred, failed himself. It all made sense now.

"But I would never purposely try to keep you out of my life…" Alfred added, a hint of optimism in his voice.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n;; sorry for late update ;n;

Review responses :)

**Pepsicola:** Good job on picking that one up ;) It was going to be explained later in the story, but since it's not a major plot-revealer, basically Monarchs without reproduction abilities are required to use a surrogate. Now, the real question is whether Matthew and Alfred are _cousins, _or...?

* * *

The King of Clubs gave Alfred a fixated gaze, one that should have hurt less than it did. If he was being rational, and it was something stupid that came with being a monarch, what was he actually expecting? He was _engaged-_as sickening as it was to think about it. Alfred had clearly moved on, or at least he was telling him this. The younger man had also just admitted that there wouldn't be any full strain on their, well as it appeared now, _companionship._ It was all Ivan could ask for, right?

He knew the second he acted, he should have stopped. It was ridiculous how calming, yet humiliating those words sounded- as if Ivan was a soulless and an ambitious-less girl who'd just been denied as gentle as possible. Ivan stepped closer, and he swore he heard Alfred's breathing hitch, and tucked a loose strand of that sunny-gold blonde hair behind the owner's ear.

"I…_thank you_ for that…" Ivan supplied, really not sure how else to respond. "I suppose that it all I can ask…mm?"

"E-_Eliza, _she is very b-beautiful, Ivan. Most fortunate," Alfred admitted, though his eyes were betraying his words. He looked a bit unsure, and overall unconvincing, but he covered what he could a supportive smile. "You know, we need a female Queen in these times, and I heard she's a real tiger."

Ivan coughed out a sound that was mix between disgust and laughter, and Alfred tried to give a soft giggle to sound polite.

"And it's a Kingdom, a _Suit,_ Ivan…Clubs, it needs a good heir…" Alfred also added, his quicker speech indicating that this was something he was just adding to sound either funny or persuasive. There was also a hidden _"….that I could never produce…" _but that would have never been an obstacle in the life that Ivan had pictured so many years ago. When Ivan didn't return a similar smile, Alfred looked down at his shoes and changed topics.

"I know that it's kind of crazy now, all of this, but don't leave, okay? I made that mistake, and I don't think we can suffer anymore. Gilbert will always be here, but that doesn't mean I am not, okay?" The usually energetic youth grabbed the King's unsuspecting hands and they both ignored that familiar touch when Alfred's mouth spread into a grin. "We used to say everything, and beat each other up as kids, right? It's no different- we're still- we're still good. We have to be."

There was a flicker of doubt in the King of Club's eyes because he knew that if this was how Alfred was going to see the way they would be functioning, it wasn't the same.

"D-da."

It had never occurred to the two men how they stood, albeit isolated, but nevertheless, and spoke everything on Diamonds soil.

* * *

"Hey… we missed you after you fled," Alfred's chuckled as he stuck another book onto the bookshelf in his new room. He turned to glance at his sole mentor and flashed a peaceful smile. "You kind of just like, left."

Francis rolled his eyes dramatically, but waved it off. "Details."

"I did the best I could," the younger man admitted. Alfred felt his heat rise to his cheeks as he looked back at his father-figure. "I don't know. I was supposed to feel the same way I did when I was a kid, right? These things don't just _change-"_

The King of Diamonds paced slowly to the window of Alfred's chambers, hands folded behind his back. "If it should have lasted an eternity, if this bond of yours was stronger than thunder itself, no, mon cher, they will never change. They drive us insane, and stupid and lustful and desirous, I can't even describe it."

"He's…grown- you can feel how much 5 years does to a person…"

"I believe your hand is currently folded with the Joker of the Deck, non?" Francis asked cautiously, his voice wavering. He had to have direct eye contact with Alfred to know the full truth. "Is this just a game, or are you committed to a life with Gilbert?"

"What does this have to do with anything? I just needed to see the man that made me grow as a person-"

"Are you, Alfred, or aren't you going to commit your life to Gilbert? He's one of my closest friends, but he doesn't deserve to be played-"

"I already told Ivan that-"

"I need an ANSWER!" Francis roared, completely knocking the wind out of the secret-Monarch with his volume. "You are living under my roof, and currently my _kingdom._ It's not very hard to just admit to me- and I swear by my heart no one shall hear my repeat your answer. I just need to know how this is all going to work out!" The King of Diamonds realized his hastiness and shook his head, trying to redeem himself as he looked at Alfred's frozen position.

"I- I regret my decision. And you can't do the same…"

The 21-year old manboy turned his back on the King, running his fingers across the spines of books that he was now facing. The two blondes spent about 6 minutes in loud silence before Alfred cracked a response.

"I told him we're just friends…I can't hurt Gilbert like that."

"Is Gilbert being the only reason you choose this?"

"I-" Alfred twitched, giving Francis a pleading look.

* * *

"Roderich sent me here at Francis's request. I hesitated, but until I am officially a Monarch, I was in no position to deny his request," Elizabeta supplied, her voice defending her presence in Ivan's room. Ivan raised an eyebrow, but nodded. It all made sense, really- Francis knew about Alfred, and he had predicted a disappointing story to be told. And he predicted Ivan was going to brood all night long until their next meeting tomorrow.

The King of Clubs grunted a sound of affirmation, and pulled out a small bottle of vodka from his coat. "I apologize; I only brought one glass. I suppose you could take it- I don't mind drinking from the bottle."

Elizabeta didn't even bother saying that she was never too fond of vodka. Ivan was silent as he popped the lid open and poured his future Queen a meagre amount (at which Elizabeta was happy about). The King took a swig of his drink of choice and then collapsed onto his bed, just centimetres from Eliza's seat.

"I…I wasn't told why I should be here- but I presume it's not a diplomatic matter, hm?"

"No."

"I understand I am not your favourite person, your Majesty, and by a long shot are you mine, but I have duties to fulfill, even with my maiden name still attached. If there's anything I can do-"

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Ivan roared, sending daggers at Elizabeta. He expected the woman to flinch and look afraid, but all he got was the demeanor of a patient headmistress. The future Queen of Clubs had her hands clasped in her lap, and her lips pursed. He reminded himself that his betrothed was just as intimidating as himself.

"I don't condone loud volume, your Majesty. Perhaps you'd like to try correcting yourself."

"I need not correct myself for the likes of you."

"In eleven months we'll be wed. You don't start now, you'll need to eventually. I am only here to help you, nothing more. I can't do anything if you don't allow me to."

"What can you really do?" Ivan snarled, taking another swig. "_You_, THIS, everything is so pathetic. I loathe it."

"What exactly do you loathe, Ivan?"

A humourless laugh escaped Ivan's lips. "The one I've waited for- for years, I might add- just dropped me. I'm such a _girl,_ to let this affect me so much. Ha!" The King chuckled sarcastically as he tipped his bottle into his mouth. "I was so _stupid,_ it's laughable."

Green eyes bore themselves into the violet-hued ones of her future husband.

"There is nothing laughable about being in love, your Majesty."

"LOVE? Don't disagree with me- it's overused and overrated. We love animals, but we slaughter them. We love our people, but we choose to rule over them. We marry for love- we marry for, well, power." Ivan said pointedly, adding emphasis on the last part. "And in some cases we love for no reason, and it makes us ill and childish and pa-the-tic. We fake love, we make love- what is it anymore?" When Elizabeta gave no comeback, Ivan's upper lip curled in satisfaction. "I tell no lies, hm?"

"Still, what other word do we use to define our emotion if not _love?_ Is there really anything else to define that connection to-" Elizabeta protested, not even noticing how riled up Ivan's words made her.

"To nothing. It's all some twisted game." Ivan snapped. He tipped his bottle again, only to realize there was nothing left. His eyes immediately darted to the untouched glass in Eliza's hands. The latter sighed, and handed over her glass.

"Who was she…?" Elizabeta asked quietly.

"_He._" Ivan supplied immediately.

"Name…"

"You don't know him."

"Well I want to know him."

"No matter."

"He a Diamonds boy?"

Ivan turned his head to avoid that maternal gaze Elizabeta was giving him. "Alfred Jones."

She could have sworn she'd heard that name. It wasn't unique in anyway, and 'Jones' had never been a commonname in her village, but-

_THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY._

"I know him!"

Almost instantly, the King's head whipped back. "What?"

At this, Elizabeta winced a bit. "Well, no, I don't know him…I met him at…our party a while back. He didn't look so fond to see me, even though I swore I'd never seen him in my life."

"He's a child, forgive him."

"But this 'child'…you love him-"

"Don't associate that word with him, or me for that matter."

"But you two…how long?"

"Too long. I spent too long caring. He's moved on, _I _need to move on."

"He's with the Joker."

"Yes." Ivan replied lowly, his head hanging down, and his eyes growing dark. He hated this! He was the King of Clubs! He had to get over this. He had to find peace with the idea of still being in Alfred's life. That was all he could ask for!

A cold hand landed on Ivan's shoulder, and it almost reminded him of when he was still a Prince, and his supposed-to-be-heir-sister, Yekaterina, would console him as he suffered through another day under his father's big feet. He turned his head and saw Elizabeta with a supportive pout.

"I- You're lucky, you know... You know what love is, I don't. Don't let this mean I'm angry at you, but it wasn't so long ago since I had even been in my village, with suitors that should have courted me. I don't get that chance, anymore. Trust me, I'm honoured to be Queen one day, but I'm still 23- I still wanted that experience of falling in love.

And you know what? Maybe we will…maybe for you, _again._ When have Monarchs been completely faithful, hm? I won't even hold it against you if you bed our servants, or court the barmaid, even after our Union. I just ask for the same priviledge, yes?"

Elizabeta looked really hopeful as she finished her proposition.

"I-" Ivan began, unsure what to say. If anything, who could deny the two anything? They only person capable of stopping any of their actions was each other. They were both strong as strong could be.

"As my future Queen, I won't let anything get in the way of, ugh, love." Ivan agreed. "Our Union is strictly political."

* * *

Later that evening, as Ivan walked out into the silence of the night, his eyes widened a bit as he saw his Jack pressing his future Queen against the cold wall, their mouths attached at each other. Part of him felt played, but then again he really didn't mind this.

As many things that happen when living the Deck, it was only appropriate to say, '_well, played'._

Ivan couldn't help but smile at the two, thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n; lame and late chapter is both lame and late ): rusame moving too quickly at end, beware.**

**hetalia, ofc, is not mine. never will be.**

* * *

As a faint breeze wafted into the room, Alfred groaned, his body shifting to the closest source of heat and upon feeling solid source of body heat, his arms snaked their ways toward it. His eyes were still shut, and his hair mussed up, his internal clock telling him it was no earlier than 10 in the morning. His head buried itself into the crook of what was probably someone's neck. Alfred heard a light chuckle unconsciously in his sweet slumber, and his eyes only shot open upon feeling dexterous fingers circle his waistband. If Ivan even got so much of a thought of making Alfred submit this early in the morning, he was far was right!

"Don't you dare, I-!" Alfred snapped, stopping short as he came face to face with his current beau. The Joker gave him a lecherous smirk, and pressed his lips on the crown of Alfred's head. Clearly he hadn't heard his lover's almost slip-of-the-tongue. The Spadian quickly berated himself for thinking of the person he could never have _again,_ and pinched his arm to make sure he was fully awake.

Alfred pushed his body up; unpleased he had decided to go bare above the waist before settling in his bed last night. Gilbert licked his lips and murmured in Alfred's ear.

"You're so beautiful this morning, liebe. Did you know I was coming back?"

Alfred mustered a small smile, and then let his body collapse back onto the soft plush of his bed. "Why are you here, Gil?" he asked, head turned to face the Joker. "I could have sworn you were visiting your brother." Alfred sucked in his cheeks, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a whiner. Despite knowing who he really wanted to belong to, Francis had been very forward that if Alfred was going to end ties with the Joker, it was not going to be a simple task. Alfred had assumed he would be given enough time to warm back up with his favoured courter and avoid the Joker for a few more days. But he was stupid to think that even _that _would be something easy to do.

"Missed you," Gilbert murmured, turning on his back to lay beside Alfred. He crossed his hands over his chest and turned to him. "You look a bit confused- what's up?"

Alfred pulled the covers up, his face turning red because even if Gilbert had seen him _bare _before, it just didn't feel as comforting today. He mussed up Gilbert's hair to play it cool, and then sighed, not really sure where to begin. He could have started with how Francis wanted Alfred to go into military to slowly retake his land, how Alfred needed to make up his mind about stupid live decisions, how Alfred really hated the Queen of Clubs, how-

"You know my cousin Mattie? Agh, the boy's so screwed. He's planning on abdicating his line to succession. I've been trying to help with all the logistics, but I really don't know what to do. I've always been living under Royal funds et cetera, you know? Of course you know; your own grandfather was a fricking Emperor at one time.

I want to think that Francis could still pull some strings for him to at least reside in the palace while Mattie slowly makes a name for himself and earns something to hold himself up? He's really ambitious about this."

Alfred took a large intake of air, slapping a hand onto his head. So much for what to tell him about. _Just make Matthew's problems your problems, eh Alfred?_

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, Frannie's little boy- Man, you don't see some kids in a few years, and they shoot up like a rocket. He looks _a lot like _you, did you know? How does that even work...?" Gilbert asked, scratching his chin. He shot Alfred a look downwards. "You two are cousins, right?"

"Uh, not even by blood- we were born in two different Suits, Gilbert. Francis and my Dad got way back, so it's like 'cousin' used informally. Like calling Francis _uncle._ Anyway, absolutely nothing is wrong with me. I've just been thinking a lot, lately. No need to worry- not at all!" Alfred added hastily. He gave Gilbert a small smile, and then leaped out of the bed. "Time to get up- people to see, people to talk to, busy, busy, busy!"

The Joker cocked his eyebrow, but nodded, agreeing. "Er, I guess you'll be a bit too busy to accompany me to brunch then...?"

Alfred scrunched up his face, unpleased in the position this put him in. He truly didn't want to make it obvious he was hoping to avoid his current beau at the moment, but the way Gilbert's face sagged a bit in disappointment didn't really help. The Spadian scratched his head, and then grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"Uh...Francis wanted to talk to me about something...I think around lunch...BUT! We can have dinner! Yeah, yeah, I think I'll be okay for dinner! Hopefully. ALMOST SURE- I love you?" Alfred said, flashing Gilbert a convincing smile. When the Joker nodded, Alfred stuck out two thumbs up, and all but bolted to the washroom to freshen up.

* * *

The Monarchy of Clubs was scheduled to return to their kingdom in time for the holidays, and eventually the King's birthday in about a week's time. Ivan buckled the last of his suitcases of then set it down on the foot of his guestroom bed. The servants of the particular wing would swing by soon enough to collect the suitcases that would be loaded onto a separate carriage and sent back to the home Kingdom earlier. The monarch glanced at the mirror on the wall, readjusted his scarf and then found himself taking a seat on the bed. No one was looking for him, the morning was calm and peaceful, and his betrothed was basically off his shoulders now.

Ivan never realized just how quickly time was passing by for him. In a matter of weeks, he was going to be turn the big 3-0, and it seemed that for anyone but himself, that was supposed to be a big milestone. He had become what his father wanted- a strong King, and done what his mother had hoped for him at a young age- to make sure the two Princesses of Clubs remained safe. He had fought in wars, and made his Suit _powerful. _Despite the loveless-ness of it all, there would finally be a Queen to fill the vacant spot in the lone throne halls of the Clubs Palace. Surely the Jack would have to be given some strict guidelines, but in the end all Ivan wanted was for his kingdom to be deemed feared and complete.

Ivan fidgeted with his scarf, contemplating where that left him. He should say goodbye to the King of Diamonds would accommodating him for the past few days, and surely invite them, begrudging as it was, to the wedding (if Elizabeta hadn't already). His birthday was probably going to be spent alone- never one to make it a bank holiday, or anything. It sounded alright- the next few weeks of Winter. Sure, it would be different, but some things were better that way...

A knock on his door interrupted his slow and rather sad thoughts. Ivan grunted, and grabbed the suitcases, wary that Francis's servant-men were actually pretty punctual. The King of Clubs pulled the door open, only to see not men dressed in standard issue uniforms, but a blue-eyed boy in pressed regalia and spectacles.

"Oh, uh...were you planning to leave already? It's so early, I thought-" Alfred gasped, his eyes going left and right to read Ivan's face before the man could answer. When Ivan set his luggage down, Alfred sucked in his cheeks, his face turning down to avoid the blush of embarrassment being seen.

"Uh, nyet. I thought you were men here to pick up my luggage..."

Alfred's head jerked back up. "Oh! Oh, I saw them- no, they'll probably be a while. You know the Jack with the constant stick up his butt? He's making them carry his piano."

* * *

"Am I allowed to ask why you've arrived in my room?"

"Hey, friends don't question when friends don't want to be around their _boyfriends. _As a friend, you're supposed to offer me some alcohol and food."

"You don't take vodka well, if I remember."

Alfred gave Ivan a pointed look. He shrugged off his overcoat and threw it haphazardly on the ground. Not one for caring what people thought, alike the manchild that he was, Alfred jumped and landed on his back on Ivan's formerly-made bed. The King of Clubs sighed, and set his luggage beside the door after closing it. "I..I was not expecting you to be here this morning. As an ambassador, shouldn't you constantly be meeting and talking with people?"

"Let's be honest, Ivan- _can _Francis really make me do things against my will? No."

"You are in his kingdom."

"Details," Alfred waved, trying his best Francis-impersonation. "No..like I said, uh, Gilbert cut his visit with Ludwig early...so he's back." The younger man pretended not to notice the that his words caused the King of Clubs to twitch ever so slightly. "...And like I said...I kind of didn't want to see him..."

"Did he hurt you?" Ivan growled, clearly not impressed with the possibilities of what Gilbert might have done to make Alfred distance himself away his _boyfriend. _"Alfred, never be afraid to tell me if that gremlin has done you any harm. Screw his title, I will throttle him-"

"Ivan!" Alfred interjected, his voice light and hearty. "No, no, Gilbert's fine. He was on my bedside and everything like the _gentleman _he can be."

Ivan still kind of wanted to throttle the Joker.

"I just..I just didn't feel like talking to him. Does that happen? Do you ever have moments where you just don't want to talk to people you're supposed to love?"

_I've only ever loved one person, you idiot,_ Ivan thought to himself.

"Not the right person, to ask, Alfred."

"Oh, okay. I could talk to Francis."

"Alright."

Despite the fact he was a King, Ivan did have his socially awkward moments, when his words seemed to break any conversation short. Alfred stuck out a finger, and the way his mouth was opened to shape a small 'o', it looked as it he wanted to say something, but ended up thinking before, and crossing it out as a bad idea. Eventually, the blond slumped in his posture and then 'hmmped'.

"You wish to stay here any longer...? I could ask for some food to brought here for you." Ivan offered.

"To be honest, it just felt like I needed to come here. Like we needed to do stuff..." Alfred admitted. "I won't lie and say I haven't been worried, especially not with the ways things sort of fizzled between us..."

"And you've found me, Alfred- perhaps a lunch does not seem like such a bad idea, hmm?"

"Ha, I actually turned down Gilbert's brunch request to walk over here. Sure- what's the harm in sharing a meal with a friend? You're still technically Frannie's guest- I dare you to go wild."

"I wonder if I were to go _wild, _if I wouldn't have left yet."

Alfred's face dropped ever so slightly. He blinked and clucked his tongue. "Oh, right, oh jeez, I keep forgetting you're headed back soon. When you leaving?"

"As soon as the carriage to Clubs returns, of course. I have important matters at home, you would presume, seeing as I am a King of a Suit." Ivan answered coolly. "I do not wish to overstay my welcome."

Reality of it was flashed in Alfred's eyes, and it was noticed by the older man in the room.

"You should come back for the holidays, though, Ivan! Matthew says they're upping the banquet," Alfred laughed hesitantly. Ivan wasn't completely dense, and part of his insides did a somersault of hope.

"Ah, Francis has not invited me this year- I will not go hunting for an invite. Perhaps it is going to be more a family thing this year, hm? I hope you enjoy yourself however- first holiday feast at the Palace for a while, hm?" The King of Clubs shrugged it off as nothing- to be honest, he didn't even think about the large scale Diamonds feasts around the Solstice holidays. He changed the topic briefly. "Say, would you still like some food? I can probably get some delivered."

Alfred nodded lamely.

Ivan smirked, really cautious as he approached the question. "Ah, but as you know, after the Solstice holidays, it's erm, (cough), actually my birthday. I extend the invitation if you wish to visit Clubs." He asked slowly, his demeanor turning slightly cold as he added, "And please extend my invite to Gilbert."

The way Alfred didn't seem drawn to the idea of the latter addition made Ivan smile.


End file.
